


Cadenza

by Sorin



Series: A Song of Two Worlds [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Origins, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, background development, laughs here we go, playful, softness is my brand okay, things that make you go 'aww'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: A collection of snippets from the Song of Forever timeline; things I may or may not actually get to in the main story. Some of them will at least be referenced!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: A Song of Two Worlds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473695
Comments: 116
Kudos: 152





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of stories that feature my WoL, Yhen'a Molkoh, and his relationship with G'raha Tia. Anything in here can be considered 'canon' to their timeline!
> 
> Unfortunately there won't be any specific order to what goes here, it's whatever comes to mind. :D;; Explicit content will be marked in the TOC and chapter title!

_**table of contents** _

1\. toc

2\. duty (m)

3\. closer to home (e)

4\. a song for the ages (g)

5\. vows (e)

6\. reunion (e)

7\. mirror, mirror (e)

8\. no matter the song (g)

9\. mirror, mirror (reprise) (e)

10\. run with me (e) (5.3 SPOILERS)


	2. duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha ruminates on what it is he has to do, and bids farewell to the person he's come to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons everywheeeeeeere :Db 
> 
> /sprinkles them like rainbows and sunshine, baby!

“So, this is what it’s come to.”

Slowly, G’raha reached out and touched the open door of the Crystal Tower, peering within before leaning back and looking up at it. He sighed faintly, then smiled a faint, bitter smile. Knowing what he had to do and relishing it were two wholly different things, and he’d hardly had a chance to come to terms with it since returning from the World of Darkness. Exhausted, Yhen’a had gone back to their tent and fallen asleep almost immediately, but G’raha remained awake- and as he often had, he sought the quiet solace of the Tower.

He looked down again, this time at the hand that rested at the door, then glanced back over his shoulder. The Sentinels were silent and the stars shone as silent witnesses above. He could do it now, he thought- while everyone slept, he could seal the Tower and disappear… never to be seen nor heard from again, his actions painting his story for him. It was tempting, _so_ tempting. He didn’t like goodbyes- hated them with every part of his being, in fact- and he didn’t know if he was strong enough to bid farewell to the man who’d caught his gaze and held it fast. His mind demanded urgency, that he act before his foolish heart led him astray… thinking of silver eyes and a laughter like a chord struck pure on the harp he so loved made him yearn for things to have been _different._

For _himself_ to have been different.

Even so, he thought… even so, Yhen’a would do his duty long after he’d sealed himself away and put the Tower to sleep. There was nobody else who _could,_ and if he sealed it with himself outside, by the time mankind reached the technological level of Allag and could use it safely the royal blood may well have thinned out to nothing.

And, he thought bitterly, Yhen’a could scorn him. He didn’t think he would, but G’raha had kept his feelings locked away tightly within his chest, and he refused to think on it further. No- this was the only way forward that he could take. He would see Princess Salina’s wish granted, for the love she bore his ancestor… and for the love he, himself, bore the Warrior of Light. They all had a role to play, each and every single one, something that they alone could do, and this was what fate had set in front of him. He turned back to the doors and took a deep breath.

Whether it be his imagination or coincidence, though, he caught the scent of oranges on the air- and he turned back, smiling just a little. No, he thought, one more night would make no difference- and he owed far more to all of them than to simply disappear. It would be hard on him to bid them farewell, but he couldn’t bring himself to just leave and vanish from their memories as though a misplaced photo album. He would not tell Yhen’a how he felt- that would be _too_ cruel- but… well. This would be it, then- his very last chance.

His footsteps were silent as he padded away from the Tower that would become his home- his heart’s prison- when the dawn came.

When he slipped into the tent he’d lived in for the past… Azeyma, had it really been nearly a year? It felt like they’d just started, and looking at the sleeping form of the man he’d fallen in love with, he had a sneaking suspicion as to why that was. Though he himself was tired, he had absolutely no intention of missing a single second of time with him- he’d sleep for _more_ than long enough in a few short bells. Thinking on that made his throat tighten, and he shoved the thought away mercilessly and reached up to pull the tie out of his hair, shook it out so that it fell loose around his shoulders. He glanced toward his cot, then quickly changed out of his clothes and into the loose tunic and trousers he slept in- waking Yhen’a up dressed in his usual gear would undoubtedly startle him more than just waking him, and he didn’t want to do that to him. He kept his mind firmly on the _here and now,_ refusing to think of what would happen when the sun rose. For the time being, the sun could damn well bow to them.

G’raha took a breath and settled himself gently on Yhen’a’s cot, giving in to moons’ worth of temptation and drawing his fingers slowly through his hair. Silver eyes opened immediately as their owner tensed, and G’raha smiled just a little. “Yhen’a,” he said quietly.

Silver eyes turned to him, sleepy and confused. “G’raha-?” he asked, his voice hoarse and rough. They’d done a lot of yelling, hadn’t they, G’raha thought- and he smiled faintly and shook his head, settling two fingers gently on his lips to silence him.

“Just Raha,” he murmured. This was one gift he could give freely- one that he _would_ give, and gladly. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he wanted to hear his name on Yhen’a’s lips, and if the Keeper pushed him away… well- going to sleep would be all the easier.

He didn’t.

Yhen’a’s lips curved in a slow smile. “Raha,” he murmured, and G’raha’s heart leapt in his chest as he leaned over him- as Yhen’a drew him down further.

Loving him was as incredible as he’d known it would be all along, and G’raha had to keep an iron grip on himself to keep tears from his eyes and the truth in his heart from his lips. There was perhaps little that was elegant or graceful about it, but he didn’t need either- what he needed were warm hands on his body, was the taste of Yhen’a’s mouth and the softness of his hair as his fingers tangled in it. Watching him at the height of pleasure was breathtaking, and G’raha seared the image into his mind- he would _never_ forget, he told himself firmly. He would _never._ Yhen’a was the one his heart sang for, the one his soul reached for, and there would be nobody else no matter how much time passed.

The two talked idly in the aftermath, sleepy and lazy, cuddled close on Yhen’a’s small cot. G’raha felt perfectly at home, and he wished he’d done this sooner, but at the same time he was glad he hadn’t- because doing this sooner would have meant more time for attachment to grow from Yhen’a’s side, and this was going to hurt him badly enough as it was. G’raha’s breath caught when Yhen’a asked him to go with him after the expedition finished, to travel with him and see more of Eorzea as he’d wanted to.

It _hurt._

G’raha swallowed thickly and pressed a little closer, his tail tapping an uneasy rhythm against Yhen’a’s legs. “I will see more of it,” he said quietly- he was sure he would, when he woke centuries from now and Yhen’a was long, long gone. His legacy, G’raha was absolutely certain, would remain, and _that_ was what was most important.

Yhen’a tensed a little- he wasn’t stupid- and pushed himself up a bit to peer at him. “What are you up to?” he asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” G’raha grumbled, even as his heart wept bitter tears. “Laying here, trying to enjoy myself.” He sighed and tipped his head, nipped at Yhen’a’s collarbone and relished his faint intake of breath. “Lay back down.”

“Raha,” Yhen’a said warningly. “That’s not an answer.”

No, G’raha thought sadly, it wasn’t- that answer would come later, on heavy doors swinging shut and whatever future they’d both wanted vanished like fog on a summer morning. He huffed, though, unwilling to let his maudlin thoughts ruin things, and pushed himself up until they were nose to nose. “Perhaps you’d prefer this one,” he purred, and he didn’t let Yhen’a reply- he kissed him hard, rocked their hips together and forced a gasp into his mouth. He wouldn’t let the Keeper dwell on this- that, he would save for himself.

Dawn saw them wrapped tight in one another, and G’raha found himself _viciously_ hating the sunrise. He willed it away, but of course, the sky only brightened… and he tucked himself closer to Yhen’a, as though by doing so he could chase away his _gods-damned_ duty and the knowledge that this was it, this was _it._ Once they rose from the blankets there would be no more, and he couldn’t handle it for a moment- hot tears stung his eyes, and he closed them tightly and kept his breathing soft and even.

Yhen’a smoothed a hand through his hair, down his back. “I’ve a mind to steal you to the lake this afternoon,” he mused, fingers playing at the base of his tail and making it twitch even as it was wrapped around his own. “A swim sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

"It does,” G’raha said softly- it did, gods help him, it _did._ One more day, he wondered- could he wait one more day?

… no, he couldn't. He knew it. He _hated_ it.

“Good.” Yhen’a hugged him close, then kissed him on the forehead and stretched a little. “Ah, I don’t want to get up… but they’ll be looking for us soon.” He drew back a bit and smiled at G’raha, who had managed to banish his tears through sheer force of will and nothing more. “Come on. The sooner we get finished here, the sooner we can go.”

G’raha smiled and nodded. The smile felt fake, but it seemed he’d done a good enough job, because Yhen’a kissed the tip of his nose and sat up. G’raha slowly rose from the cot and walked to his own, pulled his clothes on methodically and set his mind firmly on the future. It wouldn’t include Yhen’a, but by the Twelve, it would include everything he’d done to make it as it was, and he would _ensure_ his memory lived on. The two shared another kiss before they left, and G’raha held it close, kept it against his heart to ward off the ache within. As they parted ways- Yhen’a went to the camp and G’raha the Tower- a blessed sort of numbness settled over him, and he embraced it. Numb was better than the hysterical tears that still felt too close.

The researchers had already gotten started by the time he walked in, and he looked around and took a breath. Despite his soul-deep sorrow, he felt a flutter of anticipation in his chest, and he smiled just a little. He had come here seeking his purpose, and Azeyma had seen fit to grant it- now all that was left to do was to seize it with both hands. He lifted his chin and set his jaw, strode forward and one by one, ordered all of them _out._ He would take nobody with him- they wouldn’t survive, he couldn’t bind them to the Tower as he would himself as soon as it was sealed. He would keep its power, its secrets, and ensure that they were only used for good- that the Tower would become a beacon of hope, rather than misused and twisted.

As he’d expected, the others came running. He waited for them by the gates, eerily calm- even when he saw Yhen’a, who looked a mix of worried and horrified as G’raha’s plan was revealed. Perhaps, G’raha thought distantly, he’d be angry with him- but he saw no anger in the press of his lips, no hatred in the furrow of his brow. All he saw was sorrow to match his own, and the same sort of iron grip he himself kept on his unruly heart. 

Duty came before him, before what he wanted.

He glanced back once more as the doors swung shut, his eyes landing on Yhen’a- he smiled a little, and the Keeper’s eyes widened and he reached out- but the doors swung shut and left him alone in the soft hum of the Tower’s aether.

_Ah._

The hardest part was behind him, and G’raha sagged back against the doors and put his face in his hand as his tears overflowed like the fountains that flowed all throughout the Tower. He wailed bitterly as he hit the door with closed fists, leaned against it as his legs threatened to give out- they couldn’t hear him, Azeyma be praised- and he let himself grieve there against the door, sliding down it until he sat down. He finally cried himself to sleep there on the floor, though he didn’t sleep long- and when he woke, he took a shaky breath and pushed himself back to his feet. His eyes felt dry and swollen, and he knew he looked an absolute disaster, but there was work to be done… and he was the only one who could do it.

Up the stairs, then, still full of conflicted feelings and unruly emotions. The center of the Tower was his destination, and once he reached it he looked around and smiled just a little. The future would be bright- that was a consolation he could, and would, cling to. Now, then, it was time to do his part, and he strode into the room off to the side that his blood told him held a portal to the very heart of the Tower… not the Ocular, but somewhere beneath that. It welcomed him, and when he stepped out he found himself in a room with what looked like a crystal tree branching up to the high ceiling. The ‘leaves’ glittered in the light, iridescent prisms that sent rainbows scattering throughout- it was _beautiful,_ so much so that he felt his breath still for a few seconds.

G’raha looked up in awe, then nodded slightly to himself and walked towards it. He knew what it was called, at least abstractly- there wasn’t a translation for it, he presumed the closest he could come was _the life tree,_ silly as that sounded. He could feel aether pulsing through it to the same rhythm as the humming of the Tower’s aether, even weak as he himself was, and his ears perked and flicked as he studied it. He slowly walked closer and reached his right hand toward it, then paused and drew it back, worrying at his lip. Would it be better to wait, he wondered- to spend a few days in study before simply flinging himself in head-first and hoping that his instincts were right? He looked up at the ‘leaves’ again, then a cocky smile curved his lips and he crossed his arms.

“Well,” he said out loud, “I’m the last member of the royal line. … so, this is for me to do.” His smile softened. “Watch me, Yhen’a… somehow- I know Menphina will see to it.”

He reached out and touched the crystal ‘bark’, then gasped and quickly drew his hand back. Blood welled up from where he’d pricked his finger on it- was it _sharp?_ \- and he cursed quietly- of course he’d be dumb enough to injure himself. … but, no, a voice whispered- _you’ve done well._

His ears swiveled almost frantically as he looked around. “Who said that?” he asked, though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Had he done it right? Had he done _anything?_ He’d presumed the words to an incantation would come to mind, or that there would be some sort of vision from the past to whom he might give his vow to become the Tower’s keeper- and instead he’d been stupid enough to prick his finger like a maiden from a fairy tale.

When he looked back down at his arm he cried out, holding his hand up in horror- crystal was slowly spreading out from the wound, down his index finger and along his palm, up the rest of his fingers and his thumb, down his wrist. It seemed to stop there, Azeyma be praised, but his whole hand was solid crystal- and he whimpered just a little as his ears pinned to his head.

 _This is the price of immortality,_ the voice whispered. _The Tower is you, you are the Tower. Now, sleep, G’raha Tia._

It had been that easy, then.

The last thing he knew was the sound of laughter in the leaves, and gods, but it sounded like Yhen’a’s voice- and then he fell asleep right there, curled up with his head pillowed on his arm, sleeping beneath the tree as he’d done so many times at the Studium.

_Don’t worry… you’ll meet again._


	3. closer to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt in the discord; linkpearl/phone sex. I've not had any experience writing this before, but it was fun to do! It certainly went in a direction I didn't expect :D;;
> 
> This chapter is explicit, so please be aware going in!

It was fairly late at night when his Linkpearl pinged. Yhen’a looked up, surprised, then smiled as he reached up to activate it. “Raha,” he said warmly. “You’re done with your meetings for the day?”

“Yes, and thank Azeyma for that.” G’raha sounded a mixture of weary and amused, and Yhen’a chuckled quietly as he imagined him rolling his eyes. “How fare you, then? Is Rak’tika treating you well?”

“It is.” Yhen’a reclined on his bed and looked around his room, then sighed faintly. “… I don’t know that I’ll ever get used to sleeping underground, but Y’shtola tells me she became accustomed to it in time. I’d prefer to be home.”

G’raha hums softly. “It won’t be much longer for either of us, I should hope… I find myself missing home as well, not to mention nearly dozing off at inopportune times. I am very thankful that Chai-Nuzz is patient with me, though I suppose I could wish he would treat me less like an old man.”

Yhen’a laughed and put a hand over his mouth to stifle it, though it didn’t do much good. “Raha, you spent the first few moons I was here constantly going on about how old you are,” he said, grinning at the ceiling and putting his arms over his head. “You choose _now_ to wish you weren’t treated that way?”

“Mm… well- what can I say?” G’raha sounded amused, and Yhen’a imagined him grinning as well. “Being with you has made me feel young again. The more I remember of those days, of who G’raha Tia was, the hotter my blood runs. I suppose I should be thankful this didn’t happen until recently, it would have been unseemly to have punched Emet-Selch in the middle of the Crystarium… much as I wanted to at the time.”

“Oh, I would have paid good money to see that,” Yhen’a replied, grin widening. “The calm, dignified Crystal Exarch knocking an Ascian on his backside- it would’ve been worth it just to see how everyone _else_ reacted.”

G’raha laughed outright. “You would have liked that, would you? I’m almost sorry I didn’t give into the urge. You’ve always tempted me to misbehave.”

Yhen’a smirked. “Have I?” he asked, still gazing upward- he looked past the ceiling, past Rak’tika, and into his lover’s eyes. He imagined them alight with mischief, and _that_ was a look he knew he would _never_ tire of. The quirk of soft, full lips came next, he thought- Raha would be _smiling_ at him, that knowing, promising smile that always made his pulse leap. “I recall a brat making me chase through the Twelveswood after aethersand, once upon a time… was that me tempting you to misbehave?”

“Mm… no, not that.” G’raha chuckled low and rich, and Yhen’a shivered- the sound of shifting fabric came through the Linkpearl, suggesting that the Seeker was relaxing in bed just as Yhen’a was. “There was, of course, the time Rammbroes told me I was not under any circumstances to go into the Tower with you… and you defied him and took me anyway.”

“So I did,” Yhen’a mused. “I remember you being _quite_ happy about it.” In his mind’s eye he saw a young G’raha hunkered down at the base of the Tower with his books, and he saw how he’d slowly lit up when being presented with a basket of oranges. “Your ears always give you away, you know.”

“Do they?” G’raha’s voice was low and rich, sending a shiver up Yhen’a’s spine- and he imagined those ears beneath his hands, how soft and responsive they always were. His fingers twitched at the thought, and almost absently, he lifted one hand to his own ear. “It is difficult to keep my composure around you, I admit… you tempt me into more than simply misbehaving.”

Yhen’a’s lips parted slightly as he took a soft breath. “Raha…” He was about to say more- would have, had he been able to organize his unruly thoughts fast enough- but G’raha beat him to it, his voice like velvet against the shell of his ear.

“Have you retired for the evening?” G’raha shifted again- gods, Yhen’a could _see_ the smirk on his face, and just thinking about it and listening to him talk like this stirred him deep within.

“I have,” Yhen’a replied, his own voice still steady- somehow. His fingers ghosted along his other ear, making it quiver and flick beneath the light, teasing touch. G’raha’s would too, he thought, and he’d tip his head into his hand-

“Good.” The promise in G’raha’s voice sent a shudder through him. “I have as well, and thus we can be certain neither of us will be disturbed. I can’t get you off of my mind, Yhen’a- nor do I truly want to. It’s unbecoming of the leader of the Crystarium to be daydreaming in the midst of meetings.”

Yhen’a chuckled, eyes falling half closed as he rubbed the soft fur at the base of his ear. “That’s _my_ fault?” he asked teasingly. “Maybe your mind is prone to wandering, _old man._ ”

G’raha huffed, then laughed quietly. “I’ll admit that it is, and it almost always wanders to _you,_ you insufferable Keeper!” He was quiet a second, and then his voice was a low purr that made Yhen’a tremble. “And what of _you?_ What are you thinking of?”

“Hmm…” Yhen’a pretended to consider the question as he stroked his ear- he’d have stroked both, but he didn’t want to dislodge the Linkpearl. “Ah… right now? I’m thinking of your ears. How soft your fur is… and how you melt in my arms when I rub them.”

“My ears?” G’raha laughed again, soft and sweet this time. “Well, you _do_ give _excellent_ massages, I must say- bards have clever hands, or so I hear. It seems that generalization is exceptionally true in your case.” He sighed softly, then made a sound like a soft, sleepy murmur of pleasure. “Mm…”

Yhen’a’s breath caught. He wondered if G’raha was doing the same thing he was, and the idea sent liquid fire through his veins. “What about you?” he asked, a little breathless as he rubbed harder and pressed his ear down with the palm of his hand.

“Your hands on my ears,” G’raha murmured, sighing softly and shifting again. “What would you do if you were here with me, I wonder…? It feels like it’s been many weeks since I saw you last, though I know it’s only been just over one.”

“If I were with you?” Yhen’a’s cheeks felt hot and he closed his eyes, letting himself drift from Rak’tika back to the Crystarium, back home to his love’s side. His fingers twitched again, and he bit his lip. “I’d run my fingers through your hair… undo your braid- I love it when you wear it down. I’d press your ears down as you like, rub the tips between my fingers… then I’d give you a proper massage, just as you like.”

G’raha let out a breathy laugh this time, and Yhen’a shivered. “Ah… perhaps when you get home you’ll find me in nothing but my loose hair… would you like that?” His breath hitched a little and he made the softest sound- Yhen’a felt it to the tip of his tail, which fluffed out as far as it could. “A-ah… it’s not quite the same, but- thinking of you while touching my ears… mmh- what else would you do, Yhen’a…?”

Yhen’a kept his eyes shut, brows coming together as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, then trailed his fingertips down his jaw, down his neck. “I’d kiss you,” he murmured, his free hand dropping to grip the blanket before slowly rising to rest on his hip. “I’d kiss you until you were dizzy, until you were panting against my lips and not wanting to move. I’d…” He trailed off, feeling hot all over now. “I’d kiss beneath your jaw, feel where your pulse beats strongest and mark you there- I don’t care who sees it. I want the First, the Source, _everyone_ to know you’re _mine._ ” G’raha gasped faintly and Yhen’a’s fingers dug into his hip. He slept in nothing, and thus there was nothing to hide how much he was enjoying himself- he was half hard already just from this- but he kept his hand away. It wasn’t quite time yet.

“That’s bold of you,” G’raha breathed, “marking the Crystal Exarch in such a way- you’d stake your claim so easily, would you?” He let out a faint groan and the blankets rustled again- Yhen’a _dearly_ wished that he could see him. “I’d let you, though… I may play coy, but I know I would let you. I am yours, Yhen’a, and I would be all the happier for everyone to know it. Ah, how my heart races at the thought- to bear your mark on my skin…” He trailed off, then let his breath out. “I would return the favor, of course. Your skin is so perfect, so lovely… I would have to work to make sure the mark would be visible- I’d bite you, suck on the skin beneath my lips- would you cry out for me?”

“Yes,” Yhen’a managed, curling his fingers against his neck and digging his nails in just a little- just enough to feel the sting and imagine it was G’raha’s teeth instead. “Yes, I- I would beg you for more, I would tip my head and bare my throat for you- ah, how I trust you-!” His tail thumped on the blankets and he took a steadying breath, then let out a soft whine. “I want you here…!”

“Close your eyes,” G’raha murmured, his voice soft and gentle. “I am with you- and you are with me. The rest of the world need not exist, not right now. This time is for _us._ ” He took a slow breath as well, then laughed softly. “The Warrior of Darkness, the greatest force known to the Source, the First, _all_ the shards… he bears his throat and submits to _me?_ It defies belief… and yet believe it I do- and I _want_ it.”

Yhen’a shuddered all over. “Just for you,” he said. “Only _ever_ for you.” He couldn’t believe what a turn-on this was- he’d never considered saying most of this out loud, preferring to do his speaking with his hands and his body, and hearing G’raha’s sweet voice saying such things… his fingers twitched inward before he clenched them into a fist against his thigh. “Raha… I’d hold you so close- pull you into my lap and kiss your neck, then your shoulder- put my hand on your side, rub my thumb against your nipple to feel you shake… you’d beg me to use my mouth instead, wouldn’t you?” His voice was breathless- Menphina help him, he was _so_ turned on…

“Ah, gods,” G’raha managed. “H-hah… I w-would, I _would-_ I love how you kiss over skin and crystal alike, how you hold me as I arch back so you can reach, how you press me down to the bed and s-suck…!” His voice hitched, and Yhen’a trembled his tail lashing against the blankets.

Lost in the fantasy, Yhen’a could see it all too easily- how G’raha would arch beneath him when his lips latched on to the nipple not covered by the crystal that crept down his chest, how he’d shake and tangle his hands in his hair. He rubbed his own nipples with his index fingers, removing his right hand from where it had trembled against the side of his thigh. His back arched a little too, and he dropped his head back, panting softly. He let his hands slide down his chest, then, down his stomach, imagining G’raha’s pale skin flushing beneath- and he parted his lips, spoke softly. “I’d leave marks elsewhere, too, you know,” he murmured, his voice low and rough. “I’d draw my hands down your body, watch you in awe- I’d chase the shadows across your skin as you blush, as you say my name…”

“ _Yhen’a,_ ” G’raha said, more of a moan than much else. He was panting as well, rustling as he writhed on the bed- it was _all too easy_ to imagine him that way. “Ahh- I love how gentle you are with me… you’re so beautiful- I’d kiss each and every star on your skin, map the constellations I’ve come to know so well with my mouth and my hands, breathe deep of you and ah… _ah,_ I wouldn’t be able to resist, I _never_ can resist- I would taste you, wrap my hand around you, want you so _much!_ ”

“Are you- are you touching yourself?” Yhen’a asked- he felt like he was on _fire,_ but not with shame nor embarrassment… the idea of G’raha pleasuring himself to thoughts of him made his heart pound.

“I will,” G’raha replied, his voice shaking, “if you do, too- ah- _hah,_ Yhen’a-!”

Yhen’a sucked in a breath and quickly took himself in hand, then let out a strangled moan. “Oh, Raha… Ra- _ha!_ ” He kept his strokes light at first, brushing his fingertips along his length before spreading the fluid at the tip, slicking himself hot and bright as he made another needy sound. “You… y-your hands on me… I, _mmh-!_ ”

G’raha panted, keened softly. “Yhen’a-aah… ah, _Twelve,_ I’m s-so… I can only think of your mouth on mine, your… your body atop mine… aaah…” He shifted again, and Yhen’a clearly heard his tail hit the mattress- his ears twitched, imagining that soft fur against his thigh. His own was a good substitute- he coiled it around his leg as he stroked himself, steel beneath silk.

“You want me inside of you?” Yhen’a murmured, lashes fluttering as he tipped his head back, lips falling open. “Aah… hah- I’d give you _everything-_ all of m-me, without hesitation… feeling your legs wrapped around my hips, your arms around me…” It was so easy to imagine- he could _see_ it, the two of them tangled up in one another on their bed as the sky brightened, as it painted G’raha with all the radiant colors of the sunrise. A Seeker of the Sun indeed, he thought absently, because the sun seemed to adore him just as much as he did- Yhen’a moaned faintly and grit his teeth. “Oh, _gods-_ Raha, I’m c-close, I… I want… I want to c-come _together,_ both of us, _ah!_ ”

“With you, my darling,” G’raha managed, his voice breathy as soft sounds of pleasure spilled from his lips. “Ah, I c-can’t… ah- ah, _Yhen’a-!”_ The Seekers voice broke on a wail of his name, and that was all it took for Yhen’a, who cried G’raha’s name in return as his climax crashed over him and sent him reeling. It felt so good, _blindingly_ good, and he could only hear G’raha’s ragged breath and soft whimpers, only focus on him, on _him._

“Raha,” Yhen’a panted, going bonelessly limp on the blankets as his whole body relaxed. “Oh, Raha… you’re so beautiful, you’re… ahhh…”

“Mmh… so are you,” G’raha replied, his voice shaking a little as he came down from his high. He was quiet for a few breaths, then he laughed bright and joyful. “I love you, I _love_ you- thank you for indulging me, Yhen’a… I know it’s a little, ah…”

Yhen’a chuckled quietly, enjoying the blissful lethargy that spread through him. “It was perfect,” he murmured, “and all I want to do is hold you close…” He could, he thought, just _teleport_ to Eulmore- and he strongly considered it before grinning to himself and rising. He would, then, despite having to be back in Rak’tika and up early for the hunting party he’d been asked to join. He would go there, surprise his love, sleep with him in his arms and be back before anyone knew he was gone- he just had to keep G’raha from knowing what he was up to.

G’raha sighed happily. “I want that too,” he murmured. “Ah, these meetings run so late and start so _early-_ being so far from the Crystarium has taken a toll on me, I’m afraid.” He yawned, and Yhen’a smiled as he quickly pulled his trousers on, imagining G’raha curling up on his side, tail draped over his hip and tapping a contented rhythm on the blankets. “I’m glad things are going well in Rak’tika- I hope _you_ aren’t too weary?”

“Not too much,” Yhen’a replied honestly. “… but, a little. I don’t think I’ll be awake much longer, much as I want to keep talking with you…” He pulled his jacket on, then his boots, grinning to himself. “Mm- the bed is comfortable, despite being underground. It does muddle my sense of time, some.”

“I imagine it does,” G’raha said, chuckling quietly. “My poor Keeper- it’s hard on you not to see the night sky, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Yhen’a wrapped his aether around himself and felt the familiar sensation of the ground dropping from beneath him, and then he gave an exaggerated yawn as he hurried away from the busy aetheryte plaza, hoping that was enough to hide the noise. “And where are you, love? Do you have a view of the eastern sky?”

“Mhm, I do.” G’raha sounded very pleased, and the fabric shifted as he stretched. “Ah- mm, I could doze off right here. The room is _very_ nice, and while I am thankful that Chai-Nuzz was able to give me a place to stay, it’s a bit, ah…”

“Opulent?” Yhen’a suggested, making his way up the stairs to the quiet of Eulmore’s inn and residential area. It certainly seemed that way on the _outside,_ he noted- he’d never been in this area, but it seemed easy enough, and so he headed toward the rooms that faced east. “Are you high up, then?”

G’raha made a sleepy sound of agreement. “The top floor,” he said. “It’s… a great deal just for me, but, well… I think I intimidate the good mayor of Eulmore, much to my equal amounts of dismay and amusement.”

Yhen’a quickly made his way to the top floor- it could be one of three rooms, and he looked down the hallway before chuckling quietly. “I’m sure he’s terrified of you, Raha,” he said. “The poor man has the worst self-confidence I’ve ever seen, but… he _is_ getting better.” His tail slowly swayed back and forth as he studied the hall. “Ah, I wish I had windows… tell me what you see?”

“Mm, I can do that.” G’raha hummed thoughtfully. “Well, let’s see… there are windows all along the right wall, and then the wall facing east as well- the room is on the corner. It’s got a lovely view of the sea, and…”. Yhen’a listened while he talked, grinning to himself as he hurried down the hallway. He paused, then lifted a hand to muffle his Linkpearl as he knocked firmly on the door. “… ah-! At _this_ hour?” G’raha grumbled. “I’m sorry, love- someone’s at the door. I’ll speak with you on the morrow, all right? I want to hear all about the hunt!”

“I can’t wait,” Yhen’a replied, grinning wider as his tail swished enthusiastically. “I love you, Raha- sleep well, when you get to bed!”

“Sweet dreams, beloved. Only a few more days ‘til I’m in your arms once more” G’raha’s voice was warm, and then the Linkpearl went silent. Yhen’a’s ears swiveled forward and focused on the sounds within, and when he heard the heavy lock turn over, his heart leapt in his chest. The first thing he noticed was G’raha’s curious red eyes- which widened in shock when he saw who was there. “ _Yhen’a-!_ ”

Yhen’a laughed as G’raha flung himself into his arms and held him tight. “Sorry, Raha,” he said into soft red hair. “I couldn’t wait another minute… not after- after _that._ ”

G’raha laughed and held him all the tighter, then drew back and wiped at his eyes. “Oh- oh, my dearest,” he managed. “But you’re exhausted-! Are you sure it’s a good idea to be here when you have to leave so early?”

“I’ve never had a better idea in my life, save for when I asked you to be mine atop the tower.” Yhen’a smiled and kissed him. “Say you want the same,” he murmured against G’raha’s lips- how he’d begged him, how he’d _prayed_ that he felt the same way.

“I do,” G’raha replied immediately, kissing him again before drawing back and taking his hands, leading him into his room with shining eyes. “More than _anything,_ I do.”

Yhen’a closed and locked the door, and when he turned back G’raha pulled him into his arms again- and he smiled and hooked his tail lightly around his lover’s as he held on tight. The surprise had been perfect, and he _was_ tired, but he didn’t care- nothing else mattered… nothing else save for G’raha, for himself, for the love they shared.

Together again, if only for a little while- and only a call away otherwise.


	4. a song for the ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a bard can't sleep, what's he to do? Find the nearest piano, of course!

It was sometime after the attack at Holminster Switch that Yhen’a came upon the piano. It was tucked away in a room on the lower floor of the Pendants- a room that wasn’t in use, according to the manager, save to store various and sundry that wasn’t in use either. He’d asked if he could play it, and the manager had agreed to let him… thus, he’d found a new place to retreat to when he needed a break from everyone around him. It was here that he could be found most often if he was in residence at the Crystarium, though that didn’t happen frequently enough for him to use it as much as he wanted to. As his fame and reputation grew, he found himself with less and less spare time, and so he took to playing late at night when most everyone else was asleep.

He didn’t know what time it was when he realized someone was hovering in the doorway, and he glanced up, years of practice affording him the ability to scan a room while performing- but he hadn’t expected to see the Crystal Exarch, and he fumbled a bit before stopping. The Exarch’s lips parted and he took a step forward. “Forgive me- I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was… well, I-…” He trailed off, then sighed and shook his head. “I happened by and heard the music, and remembered that the Pendants manager mentioned that you’d taken to playing the piano that’s been in storage.”

Yhen’a smiled a little and nodded. He still didn’t quite know how to address the man- his voice hovered just on the edge of his recognition, but he’d said they’d not found G’raha in the Tower- and he didn’t smell the same, either, but rather like the Crystarium itself. “Am I keeping people awake?” he asked, his smile fading into a worried frown.

“Oh! No- nothing like that, at least, nothing that I’ve heard.” The Exarch smiled and shook his head. “I was thinking on how nice it was to hear songs from home.” He looked down at his right hand, then back at Yhen’a with a faint smile. “Pray forgive me the intrusion- I’ll be on my way.”

“Ah, wait!” Yhen’a half rose from the bench, then settled and smiled crookedly when the Exarch looked at him in surprise. “You don’t have to go. When I can’t sleep I come here to practice, and I imagine I’ll be at it for a while. If you’d like to stay… you’re welcome.”

The Exarch hesitated, clearly torn. “Are you sure?” he finally asked softly, and when Yhen’a nodded, he let out a soft breath and smiled. “All right. I would love to stay and listen to you. Thank you, truly.”

Yhen’a nodded and looked back at the piano, then began to play again. He wasn’t the type to get nervous in front of an audience, and so he didn’t the Exarch’s presence didn’t bother him… but the mystery did. He was almost certain the man beneath the cowl was G’raha Tia, but with everything he’d seen as the Warrior of Light it stood to reason that he might, perhaps, be wrong. He sighed faintly and closed his eyes, let his fingers wander over the keys- he didn’t pay much attention to what he was playing, letting himself drift from one song to the next. It was a pleasant way to pass the time- far more than most of the things he’d done since arriving on the First- and he had to admit, he did enjoy the company of someone who seemed to like music as much as he did.

He glanced up a little while later, saw the Exarch still where he’d been with a faint smile curving his lips- the man wasn’t watching him, but was rather looking off into the distance as though there were no walls in the room. He looked down at the keys again, then segued into a song G’raha had taught him- one from ancient Allag. It was a romantic ballad, which meant it was automatically one of his favorites, being the sucker for such things that he was- and he kept his eyes carefully down until he finally dared risk a glance up. The Exarch was looking at him now, lips parted in surprise, and instead of continuing when the song ended, Yhen’a let his hands rest and tilted his head, flicking one of his ears.

“That… ah, forgive me. That tune is very familiar, but I can’t quite place it.” The hooded man gazed at him with an intensity he could _feel,_ and Yhen’a smiled in return.

“It’s from the time of Allag,” he said smoothly, brushing his fingertips absently against the keys. “I learned it during the expedition to explore the Tower on the Source. There was a man with us, one who I became very close with, who knew all sorts of them- and I harassed him until he taught me every last one.” Yhen’a smiled fondly and shook his head. “Not all of them stuck with me, but I have them all written down and can study them if I choose to do so. It’s thanks to him I learned how to read in the first place, after all.”

The Exarch seemed startled, but he recovered quickly- and Yhen’a’s suspicion deepened. “I see,” he said. “Well, it’s truly lovely. It seems it was well worth your time to learn it.” He pushed away from the wall and lifted a hand. “Thank you for allowing me to listen, Yhen’a- I appreciate it. I must be going, but should the night find you here playing again at some point… I will come back and listen. I’ve a... great interest in your repertoire.”

 _I’ll bet you do,_ Yhen’a thought, but he just smiled serenely. “Good night,” he said, and when the Exarch was just at the door, he spoke softly enough that he could pretend he hadn’t heard. “… Raha.”

He might have started a little- just a little- but he didn’t look back or make any other outward sign of having noticed.

Yhen’a smiled to himself and closed his eyes briefly, then returned to his music. 


	5. vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I thought I wouldn't be doing on Sunday: writing all of this. :Db
> 
> In my defense, I was enabled!
> 
> (this chapter is explicit, so if that's not your thing you won't want to read it. everyone else- enjoy!)
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter- @aetherstitch

Exploring Lakeland with Yhen’a was proving to be just as fun and wonderful as G’raha had imagined journeying with him would be. They’d been out and about for a couple of weeks now, and he was enjoying himself so much that he didn’t really _want_ to go back to the Crystarium… though eventually, he would have to just to make sure everything was well. For the time being he was content to leave it rest in the back of his mind, and he smiled to himself as he and Yhen’a climbed the final few yalms up the trail that wound through the forest in the northwest. Looking back, the view was spectacular- he caught his breath and smiled as he took it all in, as he breathed in the mountain air and looked at the Tower, glittering in the mid-morning sunlight.

The sunlight.

Thanks to Yhen’a.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and G’raha smiled and leaned back against his beloved, hands coming up to rest on his arms. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured. “Ah, to think that I’ve been here so long and have had nary a single moment to enjoy it… I can’t put into words how glad it makes my heart to have this opportunity.”

Yhen’a kissed him on the cheek and held him tighter. “Me, too,” he murmured. “Being with you makes it even better.”

How his heart _warmed_ at those words. G’raha smiled dreamily and let his eyes fall half shut, his tail slowly drifting to curl around one of Yhen’a’s legs. “Ever and always, my love,” he murmured. Perhaps the years had tamed him some, but he loved Yhen’a with the same ferocity he had as a young man- nothing, _nothing_ could make him happier.

The two eventually moved apart, though Yhen’a took his hand and laced their fingers together as they walked. G’raha glanced down and smiled faintly- he’d come to terms with his body, more or less, and Yhen’a had proven over and over that it was _his own._ Seeing their hands together, fingers linked, was a wonder to him even still. Yhen’a was so stunningly beautiful- indeed, G’raha had seen people in the Crystarium stop in their tracks to stare at him as he went about his business- but it was far more than what was on the outside. Yhen’a had fought tooth and nail to reach him, had given very nearly everything of himself to confront Emet-Selch, and in the end he’d done it all for _him._

It nearly defied belief.

As the two walked they came upon what looked like the ruins of an old church- it was still partly standing, in any case, but it had long been abandoned just as so many places in Norvrandt in the wake of the Flood. G’raha’s ears flicked curiously as he looked up at it, then he tilted his head and hummed softly. “This is lovely,” he murmured. There were wildflowers blooming everywhere, scattered throughout the church and around it as well- vines, grass, and even a tree had grown up where he presumed the altar had once been. G’raha’s experience with churches was somewhat limited; he’d seen the ones in Sharlayan and had ventured in once or twice out of sheer curiosity, but for the most part, he’d found that his faith couldn’t be contained in four walls.

Yhen’a squeezed his hand and led him through the doorway, then looked up at the roof- or what used to be the roof, now it was just a good view of the blue sky. “This is really lovely,” he said, looking around in vague awe. “It’s too bad this place was abandoned- it seems like something that should be rebuilt. Look at all the flowers!”

G’raha chuckled quietly and crouched down, wanting a closer look. “I agree,” he said, holding his tail carefully behind him to keep himself balanced. “The flowers will probably have to go, though… and that seems a shame.” He rose again and looked around, then took a few steps forward and put his hand on the back of a stone pew. “… these don’t look very comfortable, either.”

“No?” Yhen’a put his hand on it as well and smiled. “It’s probably to make sure people pay attention, but… my guess is they were padded at one point.” He grinned and drew G’raha close, giving him a soft, warm kiss. “It’s romantic, really, if you ask me.”

“Ah?” G’raha laughed breathlessly and tipped his head as Yhen’a’s lips trailed to the corner of his mouth, then down to ghost against his jaw. The warmth of his breath made him shiver a little, and he settled his hands at the bard’s waist. “Yhen’a…”

Yhen’a smiled against his skin and nosed at his cheek, then nipped at the seam of crystal that traced beneath his jaw. “Don’t you agree?” he murmured. “I want to lay you in the flowers, see them spread around you.”

G’raha felt his cheeks grow hot. “Y-Yhen’a,” he said, gasping faintly and tipping his chin as sharp fangs teased his throat- as a warm tongue tasted the pulse that fluttered in the hollow. “You, we… we shouldn’t, this was a church-!”

“What better place to sing Menphina’s praises?” Yhen’a’s voice was a low purr that rumbled in his chest, making G’raha shake just a little as clever hands slipped down and cupped his rear through the heavy fabric of his robes. When his tail lashed, Yhen’a took hold of it and stroked it firmly, then gave it a tug that coaxed a soft whine from G’raha’s lips. “Come… let’s show Her our devotion.”

G’raha gasped faintly and clutched at Yhen’a’s shoulders, then let out a muffled moan as the Keeper drew back up to kiss him hot and demanding. For a breath or so he didn’t know what to do, but Yhen’a’s tongue in his mouth urged him forward- he forgot about his misgivings, tossed them to the wayside in favor of wrapping his arms around his lover and holding on for dear life. Yhen’a tasted like the sweet berries they’d picked to eat with their breakfast, and he really couldn’t think much beyond that.

“Sit,” Yhen’a said, his voice a little rough- he gently pushed G’raha toward the pew, and when the backs of his legs hit it he obediently dropped into it. Yhen’a grinned down at him and leaned over him, bracing himself with one hand on either side of him, then delicately caught his lower lip between his teeth. G’raha shuddered as he let go and slowly knelt in front of him, having more than enough room with the pew that might have been in front of this one gone- he watched his lover’s white tail flick back and forth as warm hands ran up his legs, paused to massage his calves before continuing upward.

He let his head fall backward as he swallowed thickly, hands landing on his own thighs- how he wanted to bury them in Yhen’a’s hair, but, well, his robe was in the way. G’raha groaned faintly as Yhen’a kissed his knees, then his inner thighs, coaxing him to spread his legs further. He quickly reached down and undid the delicate golden belt he wore, letting the fabric fall lose around his slim form, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a louder groan when those kisses trailed up over the fabric of his shorts. He was already hard, damn his over-eager body- but Yhen’a was pleased as punch, humming a soft song of approval as he ghosted his lips up the length of him. “A-ah,” G’raha managed, biting his lip hard and dropping his hands to rest on Yhen’a’s head. He ran one down to his shoulders, then his back, and he shivered as his ears fell to their lowest point- Yhen’a tongued at his tip through the fabric, and he grit his teeth at the intense wave of arousal that flooded him.

After a moment or two of that delicious torture, Yhen’a reached up and bade him lift his hips- he did, gladly, and the bard drew his shorts down. He made a show of easing them off while keeping G’raha’s sandals on, and very deliberately tossed them up onto the pew beside him before returning to his goal. G’raha stared at them and then gasped and arched as Yhen’a swallowed him whole, thinking that he’d never seen nor experienced anything this erotic- he grit his teeth hard and made a strangled sound as he gasped for air. It felt very much like Yhen’a had taken all of it- along with his sanity- and held it captive just to hear his pounding heartbeat. G’raha’s fingers curled into claws as Yhen’a worked him with expert finesse, for what distance the years had forced they had both defied over and over. He panted as he looked up at the sky, eyes half closed and feeling like his face was aflame- and when Yhen’a urged his legs up over his shoulders, when the angle allowed him to slip wet fingers between them to tease him open, he let out a burbling cry.

Yhen’a sucked at the tip of his length as he slipped a finger inside of him, as he slowly dragged it out and pressed it back in with another, mimicking what he’d do _very_ soon. G’raha clapped both hands over his mouth and dropped his head back to rest against the stone, panting and keening softly. Gods, but he wanted to pull his hair, to tease his ears and to see those beautiful silver eyes looking up at him so coyly- the very thought of seeing Yhen’a with him between his lips made him throb a little. He was thorough in preparing him, curling his fingers and making G’raha arch clear up off of the stone he sat on and leaking warm fluid onto his tongue. After just a little while longer the bard drew back and looked up at him, dark skin flushed and eyes smouldering- the sight of him undoing his belt made G’raha’s mouth water, and he grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him forward, bringing him to kneel astride his thighs.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Yhen’a asked, his voice dark and rough. He watched intently as G’raha drew him out of his trousers and touched the tip of his tongue ever so delicately to the tip of his length. He gasped faintly and groaned, braced himself with his hands above the Seeker’s shoulders and leaned forward. G’raha looked up at him and smirked, made a show of licking him- he loved the fire in Yhen’a’s eyes, the barely restrained _want_ that made them glow. He rested his hands on Yhen’a’s hips and flattened his tongue, then gave him another coy look as he pulled him further forward… and unable to resist the urge, Yhen’a began gently rolling his hips. “Gh… y-you look so beautiful like this, Raha… h-hah-!” He grit his teeth and moved faster, _harder,_ and G’raha kept their gazes locked- he loved seeing him like this, seeing him bordering on losing control entirely, and, well… if Yhen’a wanted to do this he wasn’t about to stop him.

As it happened, however, he did have other plans, and he drew back with a faint groan. Yhen’a’s eyes widened a little at the trail of saliva that stretched between them as he drew back, then he leaned down and kissed him fiercely. G’raha kissed him back, lashes fluttering, and whimpered when he dropped a hand to cup his leaking erection through his robes. “Yhen’a… ah- _ah,_ _please-!_ ”

“That’s it,” Yhen’a purred. “Sing for me- don’t hold back!” He gently maneuvered him so that he was kneeling in front of the pew, arms and torso resting on it, and he knelt behind him and pulled his robes up. “Menphina help me, if you could see how beautiful you are like this,” he murmured, running his hands slowly over his ass and reaching up to stroke the base of his tail before gripping it and drawing his hand down the whole length of it. He paused briefly, then G’raha felt the tip of his length press against his entrance- he shivered and rested his forehead against the cool stone. “Ah… _aah…_ ”

G’raha’s breath came in short, sharp pants as Yhen’a gently pushed into him, and when he was fully seated he whimpered and shuddered. The bard stayed still, letting him adjust, and reached up to fondle his ears- the unexpected pleasure made him gasp, and his eyes rolled back and fell shut as Yhen’a rubbed them firmly. “Oh, g-gods, oh… _oh,_ Yhen’a-!”

Yhen’a began to move carefully, one hand falling to rest on his hip and the other reaching around to wrap around his aching length. G’raha couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t _stop-_ broken sounds and half-finished words spilled from his lips as Yhen’a made him see stars, and he reached up and grabbed hold of his own ears to add more to it. Something about the sight seemed to flip a switch in him- Yhen’a began moving faster, _deeper,_ and he cried out and wound his tail around the bard’s hips. He was panting too, the same sorts of sounds coming from him and making G’raha’s ears twitch hard in his hands. “Raha, Raha- Ra- _ha-!_ ” He tightened his grip, and the Seeker bucked his hips wildly back against him and forward into his hand. “Gods, _Raha-_ come for me-!”

He would, he thought dimly, and _very_ soon. G’raha grit his teeth and let out a keening cry as his vision and his thoughts began to blur and fray at the edges, and it was once, twice more- then he was shouting Yhen’a’s name into the church, singing like a hymn as he spilled over his hand and onto the pew. Yhen’a’s voice joined his in the most incredible duet, and G’raha shook as he felt the Keeper throbbing inside of him- and then they both collapsed against the stone, sweaty and spent.

Yhen’a drew back carefully and rubbed soft circles on his hips- then chuckled a little, pressing his finger within and wringing a high-pitched cry from him. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, drawing it back out and smiling a little- G’raha peered back at him, blushing bright red, and the bard winked before grabbing a handkerchief to clean them with.

Once they set themselves to rights, G’raha took a wobbly step or two before leaning against Yhen’a and laughing softly, helplessly. “ _Yhen’a,_ ” he scolded, looking up at him in amusement. “How will I get back down the hill after that?”

“Who says we need to?” Yhen’a grinned and gestured to the ground. “We could rest right here, sleep beneath the stars… I _do_ want to see you in the flowers, you know.”

G’raha blushed fiercely, ears quivering. “We shouldn’t have-!”

“We should have.” Yhen’a drew him close and kissed him long and slow. “Nobody else is here. This place is ours. Azeyma stood as witness once- let Menphina do the same.”

Ruby eyes opened wide and searched silver, and G’raha felt his heart skip. “Yhen’a…”

Yhen’a kissed him long and slow. “I love you, my Raha,” he murmured. “I’ll give myself to you in front of both of them. I’m yours, now and forever, and this place… we’ll come here every year, renew our vows beneath the sun and the moon.”

Somehow, G’raha thought, it was _utterly impossible_ to be even vaguely irritated with Yhen’a- those beautiful words chased away any lingering doubt in his mind. “Very well,” he murmured, and Yhen’a lit from within. He smiled and kissed him- and then grinned against his lips. 

“… but I’ll be the one making _you_ sing.”


	6. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I drew Yhen'a in the 2B dress, I was challenged to write about what happened when Raha found him in it.
> 
> Here it is. :Db
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: @aetherstitch
> 
> and ENJOY! <3

It was late in the night when G’raha returned from Eulmore to the Crystarium. Though exhausted, he felt better as soon as he was within the Tower- and it wasn’t long at all before he was humming cheerfully to himself as he settled in the Umbilicus to write down his thoughts on the trip. They’d accomplished a great deal in a short time, and G’raha had made a point to invite Chai-Nuzz, his lovely wife Dulia-Chai, and his advisors to the Crystarium for their next meeting. They’d have more time that way, he thought wryly, and he’d be less the old man prone to dozing off in the middle of a conversation.

Once he’d finished outlining his thoughts on the treaties and trade agreements, he sat back and idly tapped the tip of his pen against his lips. Yhen’a was probably not back from Rak’tika yet- he’d been gone for well over two weeks, helping the Night’s Blessed clear out the remaining fanatics and taking down some powerful monsters that still roamed nearby. With the sin eaters gone, G’raha felt much better about letting him out of his sight, but… well- it was difficult, to say the least. He glanced toward the door to the Ocular, wondering if he should check in on him now that he was back, but a yawn interrupted his thoughts and he smiled sheepishly. He _did_ need to sleep, unfortunately, after so long away from home.

He rose and stretched, then wandered through the portal in the back of the Umbilicus and into Syrcus Tower proper. How he loved it here, he thought with a happy smile- his ears wiggled in delight as he thought on all they’d accomplished. He took not a single thing for granted, and looking at his home with fresh eyes gave him a perspective he’d lacked since first he’d come in here with Yhen’a all those years ago. How young they’d been, he thought, amused… young and foolish, the two of them, and him far more than Yhen’a. With Yhen’a on the First and back in his life, G’raha found recalling those days _far_ easier with the Warrior’s image sharp in his mind and his voice gentle in his ears. He remembered the basket of oranges, the cocky way Yhen’a grinned and put a hand on his hip, the way he’d laughed…

… the way G’raha had _wanted_ him, but had feared too much to try until the very last.

G’raha sighed faintly, then smiled and shrugged to himself. It had certainly worked out for the best, in the end, and he couldn’t have been much happier. Thinking of the future now only filled him with hope, no matter the distance that would be set between them thanks to Yhen’a’s duty. He, himself, had all the time he could want, it seemed… and he would gladly wait forever, knowing his love would return to him. With that thought warm in his mind, G’raha walked through the portal at the end of a winding hallway that led into their chambers, deeper within the Tower than even the Ocular. He noted immediately that the sitting room was warm, and his ears stood straight up in shock- and then began to wiggle ever so slightly. Was he _home?_

Without a single thought for anything else, G’raha hurried through the bedroom door. The moon was high in the sky- it was full that night, and it cast everything in the room into a glittering cacophony of pale colors. His eyes adjusted fairly quickly, and he beamed ear to ear when he saw that the bed was, in fact, not empty... though he couldn’t make out much else. He hurried over to it, knowing Yhen’a would be awake- he’d never quite lost his preference for being up at night- and he stopped short a few paces away when he saw silver eyes looking back at him and thin lips curving into a mischievous smile.

“Welcome home, Raha,” Yhen’a purred, pushing himself up and leaning back on his hands.

G’raha’s mouth went dry. He tried to respond, but all that came out was a breathy squeak. Yhen’a wore a pale blue dress that reached his mid-thighs that split above his right hip with long sleeves, complete with a cut-out on the front that gave him an _excellent_ view of his strong chest- and were those _stockings?!_

Azeyma help him, he thought he might actually pass out.

Yhen’a’s grin widened, and the tip of his tail swayed in utter satisfaction from where it was draped over his hips. “You like it, I hope?” he asked.

Not trusting his voice quite yet, G’raha slowly walked the rest of the distance to the bed and _stared._ Never, _never_ had he seen anything so… he didn’t even have the _words_ for it! Yhen’a just stayed put, eyes shining in the moonlight- he looked pleased as could be, truly. He was entirely confident and safe in the knowledge that yes, G’raha did _very much_ like what he saw, and that was what eventually spurred the awe-struck Seeker forward. He crawled onto the bed and knelt next to Yhen’a, and slowly reached out and ran his fingertips down his side. The dress was just short of being skin tight, and the fabric was delightfully warm- he could feel each breath Yhen’a took, and he just _knew_ his face matched his eyes.

Shifting a little, Yhen’a pushed himself up further and took his hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a warm kiss to his palm. The tip of his tongue brushed against his skin, and G’raha gasped, ears nearly fluttering with how worked up he was- his tail lashed back and forth, and he trembled a little. “You’re so lovely like this,” Yhen’a said, his voice low and dark- his breath was hot against his palm, sending another tremor through his body. “I love it when you look at me as though you can’t decide if you’re going to combust or fuck me through the mattress.”

G’raha’s breath hitched. Hearing Yhen’a say something like that pushed him far closer to the former than the latter, though as the seconds ticked by and he adjusted to the idea, the latter became the _most appealing thing he could think of._ “W-well,” he managed, finally- _finally!_ \- finding his voice, “I, ah, I… t-that is, you…?”

Yhen’a grinned, fangs flashing quickly in the moonlight. G’raha felt his heart skip a beat, he was _sure_ of it. “Or maybe you’d rather I have my way with you, hmm?”

Unable to string anything together reliably just yet, G’raha nodded vigorously, wide-eyed and almost panting. Yhen’a pulled him close and kissed him deeply, and G’raha groaned into his mouth and shook all over. Too much, it was _too much,_ but he’d never ask Yhen’a to stop- gods, he _never_ wanted that. … but, a moment to _think_ might be nice, and thus he gave himself over and let Yhen’a have the lead until his mind could stop chasing its own tail. The bard planted himself in his lap, legs astride his thighs, and kissed him breathless- G’raha couldn’t imagine much better in the moment, but Yhen’a seemed to have no plans to allow him to gather his scattered wits. He gently pressed his hips forward, making G’raha’s ears shoot straight up in shock, and as soon as his head fell back, dark lips traced the column of his throat. Yhen’a knew just what to do, _just_ where to touch and how to kiss him, and G’raha’s lashes fluttered as he wondered dimly if he could really do him justice like this.

Luckily, his break came when Yhen’a drew back and began working at the clasps of his robe. His hands shook a little- he was just as worked up, and unlike G’raha’s robe, the outfit he wore left _nothing_ to the imagination. G’raha calmed a little as Yhen’a unwrapped the heavy fabric from around his body, and when all of it was on the floor and he was left in his shorts, he felt more or less in command of himself again. Yhen’a kissed him hungrily and he responded in kind, his hands coming to bury in starlight-colored hair as the bard urged him back onto the blankets. “Yhen’a,” he breathed, relaxing entirely as Yhen’a kissed him again. He opened his eyes and smiled to see his white tail swaying eagerly in the air, and he wondered how long he’d been planning this- he’d reward him for it, he promised himself, just as _soon_ as he could reliably do so.

Yhen’a grinned as he sat back and ran his hands down G’raha’s arms, and G’raha arched a little. It felt good, just _that_ felt good, and _gods_ but that dress was an absolute crime on him- he looked _delectable._ “Look at you,” he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips against G’raha’s- the barest hint of a kiss, one that made him chase after him and plead softly for more. “For someone who said he’d let me have my way with him, you’re _awfully_ demanding…” He leaned closer, then, setting his lips against the shell of a twitching ear. “ _Raha.”_

White-hot lightning shot through his veins, and G’raha sucked in a breath and shuddered from the tips of his ears to the tip of his tail. Yhen’a went to draw back, smirking a little, then his eyes widened as a crystalline hand shot up and caught him by the back of his neck. He didn’t squeeze, nor hold on tight enough to harm him- but _just_ enough to show that he meant business. G’raha smirked up at him, lips curving into a wicked grin- Yhen’a’s pupils blew wide, and G’raha pulled him down again, turning his face to press into soft white hair before trailing his lips up to the ear nearest his mouth. Two, he thought, could play _this_ game, and he lightly bit the shell of Yhen’a’s ear, felt it flick wildly in his hold. “Say it again,” he purred- and Yhen’a’s tail whipped up in surprise.

_“Say my name.”_

Yhen’a shuddered, tail whipping back and forth. G’raha lapped at the shell of his ear, then gently caught the edge between his teeth again- and he grinned widely as that gave him what he’d asked for. “Rrra-ha,” Yhen’a managed, his voice low and throaty. “Ah, y-you… Raha-!”

G’raha let his ear go and grinned as it flicked and quivered. He flipped Yhen’a onto his back and immediately moved over him, held his hands above his head and leaned down to kiss him. Yhen’a groaned faintly, then whimpered when a warm hand dropped to rest on one of his thighs, urging his legs further apart- he spread them nearly into a split, and G’raha shifted his weight and ground their hips together, releasing Yhen’a’s hands to do so. The quick, heady rush of pleasure made him gasp and drew a sweet cry from Yhen’a, who pressed his hips up eagerly in response. “Ah-!”

Yhen’a swiftly reached up and grabbed hold of G’raha’s upper arms, then clung to his shoulders and arched beneath him, cried his name and made him shake. “Aah, _Raha!_ ”

He would, G’raha decided absently, do just about _anything_ to hear Yhen’a cry his name like that.

G’raha drew back after a moment, straddling his thighs and leaning down to kiss him fiercely. It was nice indeed to be able to bare him to the light of their room, but in _this_ case, he decided he’d make an exception- and so he focused on the skin he could reach, that being just above the collar and, of course, the cut-out at his chest. He took his sweet time lingering at both spots, making Yhen’a shiver and writhe beneath him when he focused on leaving a mark on his chest. He sat back after a bit, pleased with his handiwork, and then shifted lower to bite a stiff nipple through the fabric- he was careful, but he made it sting just a bit, and Yhen’a gasped and swiftly put his hands on the back of G’raha’s head to keep him there.

“Aah- _yes,_ ” he managed, gritting his teeth and tipping his head back. “Raha, I- gh, you-!”

G’raha indulged him shamelessly- he loved the way he dropped his hand down to tug the tie from his hair, then threaded his fingers through the loose waves and _pulled._ Tingles shot through him, and his tail lashed a few times as he bit down harder and wrung a growl from Yhen’a- then he drew back, leaned up and kissed him hard. “Well?” he breathed against his lips. “Surely you’ve a plan for the evening…”

Yhen’a looked back up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “I do,” he replied with a faint smirk. He scooted back and pushed himself up, then reached for the vial on their bedside table and turned back to him as his smirk widened. “All that’s left for _you_ to do is watch.” G’raha’s mouth watered. He watched obediently, tail lashing back and forth as Yhen’a took his sweet time opening the vial and slicking his fingers- but then the Keeper paused and _pouted,_ and Azeyma _help him,_ he would’ve knocked him to the mattress and had him the and there were it possible for him to do so. “… ah, but I forgot to take the underwear off… I don’t suppose you could help me, hmm?”

“I could,” G’raha agreed, not even bothering to disguise the hunger in his gaze- and Yhen’a seemed to relish it, his lips curving in a wicked smile as he shifted imploringly. The underwear could barely be called that, to be truthful, especially given how worked up Yhen’a was- G’raha moved closer just to admire the way he strained against the fabric, how it pulled away from his body and left nothing to the imagination whatsoever. “… but you’re so lovely like this… maybe I’ll leave it for the moment.” He glanced up at Yhen’a from beneath long lashes, and the Keeper’s eyes widened just a touch before they fell shut as crystalline fingers brushed against fevered skin. G’raha stroked him lightly, just barely using the pads of his fingers and nothing more- Yhen’a let out a low moan that turned into a growl, shivering and spreading his legs a bit to better balance himself as he pressed his hips forward. Gods, but he was beautiful, G’raha thought- he hungered to see _more_ of him, and thus he took his attention away from Yhen’a’s erection to a whine of dismay, and grinned as he trailed his fingertips up his thigh, over his hip, up to the split in the fabric. “You’d best tell me how to get this off before I rip it off of you.”

“The- the laces there,” Yhen’a managed breathlessly. “It’ll loosen it, but- don’t you want me to leave it on while you…?”

G’raha smirked, and silver eyes widened further. “Lovely as this is… I want to see _all_ of you.” He swiftly undid the laces, though in his haste to get it off of him, he _did_ hear a seam or two give way- and he grinned to himself as he gave in to his need for haste, pulling it off over his head, up his arms, and tossing it to the wayside. The sound of tearing stitches seemed to drive Yhen’a higher, and he threw his head back as G’raha’s lips immediately sought his throat. He leaned down to tongue at the nipple he’d bitten earlier, and _this_ time when his teeth scraped sensitive skin, Yhen’a let out a loud cry. He took his time all over again, though he did drop his hands to the waistband of the underwear as he kissed and licked soft, warm skin. It was hard _not_ to want to worship him with hands and mouth both, and he indulged himself just a little… just enough to make Yhen’a pant when he finally reached his hips. The wet spot at his tip tempted him, and when soft lips closed around him, Yhen’a let out a ragged groan and pitched forward, bracing himself with his hands on G’raha’s shoulders.

“R-rraha, please…” Yhen’a tangled his hands in soft hair. “The _fabric,_ Raha, _please-!_ ”

Laughing low in his chest, G’raha playfully ducked his head to lick at the side of his length, bare thanks to the fabric pulling away from his body- Yhen’a gasped and twitched beneath his lips, and G’raha sat back and trailed his fingertips along the waistband before slowly, _slowly_ drawing the underwear down. Once again he touched him with his right hand, rubbed his slit with the pad of his thumb and watched his face- Yhen’a was always lovely, G’raha thought, perhaps not traditionally so, but in his eyes he was perfect… and at the height of pleasure, he was _stunning._ G’raha looked back down, admired the contrast in color between the crystal of his right hand and Yhen’a’s night-sky skin. So lost in the moment was he that he almost didn’t notice Yhen’a’s breath beginning to come faster- he was nearly panting when he caught G’raha’s wrist and drew his hand away from his almost dripping length.

“I’ll finish for you here and now if you keep that up,” Yhen’a breathed, draping his arms around his shoulders and leaning against him. G’raha wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, and the Keeper laughed helplessly. “The way you watched me, ah, _Menphina…_ ” He stayed put for a few seconds, then drew back and lifted his hips, shimmying the underwear down and tossing them by the wayside. “Now then,” he purred, left in nothing but the sheer stockings, “be _good_ for me, Raha.”

G’raha obediently sat back, then grinned when Yhen’a huffed and slicked his fingers again. They’d gotten carried away, but then again, that was how things went for them… and so he watched as Yhen’a knelt and spread his legs, then reached back and pressed a finger carefully into himself. The sight was mesmerizing, and the little sounds he made addictive- G’raha shifted a little, then bit his lip and reached down to press against his own aching erection, thus far neglected. It was more an absent gesture than anything, but when he noticed Yhen’a staring at him, he grinned to himself and did it again, this time slowly rubbing his hand against the bulge in his shorts and watching as the tip of Yhen’a’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Another game that two could play, he thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

Slowly, G’raha pushed his shorts down and drew himself out of them, watching as Yhen’a licked his lips again and pushed a second finger inside. He took himself in hand and leaned back against the propped up pillows, then moved in lazy strokes as Yhen’a watched. Yhen’a groaned and grit his teeth, drew his fingers out and added a third, his tail fluffed and lashing restlessly- and though it was easy enough to act casual, G’raha’s heart was pounding at the sight. “Yhen’a,” he breathed, and the Keeper looked at him, ears perking and quivering at the sound of his name said in pleasure. “Ah… tell me, am I… am I being good-?”

“ _Twelve,_ Raha, if you could see yourself-!” Yhen’a whined and ducked his head, then finally crawled over to him and shakily uncorked the bottle before slicking his hand again, then batting G’raha’s hands away from himself and slicking his length thoroughly. “I can’t wait, not another second, I _need_ you to f-!”

“I will,” G’raha interrupted, red already at just _knowing_ what Yhen’a was going to say. He sat up and pushed Yhen’a back, then moved over him and set his tip at his entrance. He paused, then grinned and teased him for just a couple of seconds, feeling him twitch and enjoying the way graceful hands gripped his arms. The sight of him in nothing but those stockings was incredible, and he drew Yhen’a’s knees up and leaned forward, pressing his legs back toward his chest- and he felt the breath driven from his lungs as he pressed inward, as Yhen’a keened beneath him and drew his legs back further.

Neither of them wanted much time to adjust, and so G’raha didn’t grant it, rolling his hips gently right off the bat. Yhen’a’s eyes rolled back and he grit his teeth, arched upward against him and begged him for more, _more-_ and G’raha, unable to resist him and unable to control himself, drew back all the way and slammed forward into him. They both cried out at that, and the pace they found was almost punishing, but it suited them- G’raha found himself gasping in short order, ears all the way back as Yhen’a chanted his name over and over. He prayed that he would last long enough to drive Yhen’a over the edge first, and he drew back and shifted just a little, changed his angle ever so slightly, and within a couple of thrusts he had the bard yelling at the top of his lungs. Yhen’a’s orgasm hit him hard and fast, and G’raha pushed him through it, determined to last, let it _last-_ and then he followed him over the edge with a low, deep groan, shaking all over as pleasure pulsed through him.

Panting and sweaty, G’raha shivered and bowed his head. Gods, but he felt good, and to lose control like that… there was something beautifully freeing about it. Yhen’a reached up and began to rub his ears, and he pressed them against his hands even as he melted against him. “Yh… Yhen’a…”

“I love you,” Yhen’a murmured, still breathing hard. “Oh, Raha- I missed you…!”

G’raha tucked himself closer, then shifted and pulled out of him before collapsing atop him, relishing the way his arms wrapped around him and held him tight. “I love you, too,” G’raha murmured. “Mmh… I’d hoped you would be home, but thought it would be a few more days… even getting to see you briefly wasn’t enough.” How he blushed at the memory of _that_ night- alone and lonely, with both of them too exhausted to teleport to one another- or so he’d thought- they’d made due with their linkpearls until Yhen’a had knocked at his door afterward.

Yhen’a held him tighter, then laughed softly. “No, it wasn’t,” he agreed. “Life with you has made me selfish… all I want is to fall asleep with you, to wake with you- I don’t like being away from you.” He sighed and relaxed, then lifted a hand to gently stroke his hair. “Mm… if I had my way, I never would be, but- then again… reunions like this one are _truly_ lovely.”

“Ah!” G’raha blushed and laughed a little, then pushed himself up onto his forearms and grinned down at Yhen’a, touching their noses together. “ _Where_ did you get that dress, anyway?”

“Hm… well, that’s my secret,” Yhen’a replied with a mischievous grin in return. “What if I have more to show you?”

G’raha blinked, then trembled a little- though his tail perked and swayed eagerly behind him, which made Yhen’a laugh. “Well, do you?” he retorted, loving the way his silver eyes shone.

“I just might,” Yhen’a purred. “Maybe I should do this more often…”

G’raha laughed helplessly and let Yhen’a draw him down, and as they kissed one another he was more than happy to let the past couple of weeks fade away and vanish into the mist- save, of course, the time they’d spent together. Parting would never be _easy,_ but he had to admit that Yhen’a had a point- the reunions were nice.

He would, he thought, just have to start thinking of his _own_ surprises… and his mouth curved into a grin against his love’s as he began planning.


	7. mirror, mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism at its finest!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter: @aetherstitch
> 
> and enjoy!

Though he’d traveled back and forth from Eulmore several times, G’raha still disliked it and preferred to stay home. He always found himself tired and easily distracted, and despite the necessity of equal ground, he found himself wishing that the meetings could take place solely in the Crystarium. Still, he thought, this time might be a little more tolerable… and he smiled to himself as he took the invitation with him and headed up through the Tower to the suite he shared with Yhen’a. This time there was to be a large dinner party to celebrate the work that had been done, and both of them had been invited to attend- and while that sort of thing wasn’t at all for him, having Yhen’a there would undoubtedly help. Aside from that, he thought with a faint smile to himself, it would be like a small vacation, perhaps… a chance for them to get away from their day to day routines for a little while. They couldn’t linger long, of course, but a day or two would undoubtedly be workable.

To his great delight, Yhen’a agreed readily, and so the following morning they left for Eulmore. G’raha watched Yhen’a from the corner of his eye with a gentle smile- he’d not been in a little while, and the changes he saw clearly impressed him. He had to admit, really, that he was impressed as well- Chai-Nuzz and his advisors were doing a wonderful job, and Eulmore was making great strides toward becoming what it had been before Vauthry had taken over and driven the whole place straight into the ground. Things were looking up, and it was very good to see indeed.

The room he usually stayed in was large and opulent- _far_ too much for a man like him, who’d come up from a tribal lifestyle and had been an absolutely broke student and researcher for the majority of his young life before being thrust into his present role. His rooms in the Tower were luxurious only because of the space and the size of the tubs in the washroom- otherwise, he tended toward being very modest. When he walked into the room with Yhen’a, who similarly had come up from nothing, the Keeper stopped in the doorway for a second and _stared._ He had been here once, G’raha remembered with a fond smile, showing up in the middle of the night to surprise him- but they’d not done much looking at anything other than each other.

"By the Twelve,” Yhen’a blurted, looking around with his ears pinned back. “This is… something else!”

G’raha grinned and gently pushed him into the room, then closed the door behind them and locked it. “It is, isn’t it?” he agreed. “It’s an uncomfortable reminder of what went on here, but Lord Chai-Nuzz tells me that most of the ornamental decorations have been removed and melted down to be made into things that are more useful. For the nonce there’s nothing else to be done with these rooms save to use them for visitors… and this suite, apparently, is left vacant for me.” He smiled wryly. “I must admit I feel a little guilty that all we have to offer at the Crystarium is the selfsame sort of suite you had, but this has never been our way.”

“I liked my suite,” Yhen’a replied, looking at him with a quick, warm smile and pulling him close. “It was warm and comfortable, and besides- I had a mysterious benefactor making sure I always had sandwiches to eat.”

His eyes widened, then G’raha laughed and draped his arms around him. “Did you?” he mused. “Well, well… I am quite certain this benefactor will be glad to know you enjoyed the food.”

Yhen’a’s smile softened, and he kissed him on the nose. “I love you,” he said, and G’raha felt full to the brim with happiness.

“I love you, too,” he replied, kissing Yhen’a gently before leaning against him with a happy sigh. After a moment, though, he drew back and grinned at him. “Come, you’ve not seen the rest of the suite, and I’m eager to see what you’ll think of it.”

“I already think it’s a bit much,” Yhen’a replied, laughing and shaking his head. He peered into the washroom and made a surprised sound, then walked in and looked around. “Well,” he said, “to be fair, it’s less than what we have at home size-wise, but… _still._ ” He ran his hand along the counter, which ran the length of the room along with the mirror above it- there were two sinks spaced a generous distance apart, as well as numerous containers of grooming supplies that G’raha had been _very_ puzzled at when he’d first been here. It was solid marble with gold inlay, as was the floor, as were the walls- the ceiling, however, had a thick glass panel that left whomever was relaxing in the tub a view of the sky. There were plush, dark red rugs on the floor in front of the sinks and one in front of the tub as well, and Yhen’a grimaced as he glanced at them. “Someone doesn’t have much of an eye for décor,” he muttered.

G’raha grinned. “No,” he agreed, “I would say not, but… given what you’re used to, don’t you think you’re perhaps a bit biased?”

Yhen’a laughed. “Not at all,” he said with a wink. “Shades of blue are far more tasteful, and besides…” He walked over to him and caught his right hand, then pressed a kiss to his palm. “I’ve an affinity for crystal.”

G’raha blushed and laughed. “I’ll consider myself especially fortunate, then,” he replied. “Grateful, too- I know the Tower seemed a bit much for you at first.”

“Only because it’s so high up,” Yhen’a replied. “We’re _much_ closer to the ground here in Eulmore.” He grinned and flicked his tail playfully, then tugged on G’raha’s hand as he continued to explore. “What’s the door over here? Ah- a dressing room?”

The two wandered into the large room and looked around. It was indeed a dressing room, wall to wall and floor to ceiling shelves, cabinets, clothes racks, and drawers- as well as several full-length mirrors on each wall and a large, circular chair in the middle of the room with a high back so that one could sit anywhere and dress themselves. “I admit I’d never seen anything like this when first I arrived,” he said, shaking his head and looking around. He paused, then grinned at Yhen’a. “… but I imagine it could hold _your_ wardrobe,” he teased gently.

Yhen’a laughed. “At least twice that,” he replied, shaking his head and looking around again. “Hmm. Well, I suppose this is what wealth looks like, in the end.” He wandered over to a cabinet and opened it, and when he found it empty, he shrugged and closed it again. “Nothing special, though it is definitely over the top.”

G’raha settled onto the plush chair, tucking his feet up and smiling up at Yhen’a as he explored. “That’s one way of putting it,” he replied. He glanced into the mirror in front of him and fell quiet, crimson eyes following the bard through the room.

After a moment or so, Yhen’a met his gaze in the mirror and smiled his crooked, charming smile- the one he only ever graced G’raha with. “What?” he asked, ears perked and swiveled back towards him.

“I like watching you,” G’raha replied, keeping his eyes on Yhen’a’s. “I love you- why should I wish to look elsewhere?”

Yhen’a chuckled quietly and turned towards him. “Well, I can’t think of any compelling reasons,” he teased. He sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, then looked at G’raha’s reflection in the mirror again. “Mm… the light in here makes your crystal sparkle… I love it.”

“Yours, too,” G’raha said, nestling against his side and taking Yhen’a’s hand in his right. He threaded their fingers together and gazed at them absently for a little while, then looked back at the mirror and smiled softly to see Yhen’a still watching him. “I’ve never seen you look in a mirror this long, you know.”

“Hmm?” Yhen’a tilted his head and flicked one of his ears, then shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t have much of a reason to admire myself, but you, on the other hand…” He grinned and turned his head to press his nose into G’raha’s hair.

G’raha grinned and blushed all over again. “I think you’re _quite_ admirable,” he said, “and anyway, aren’t you the one who told me what a prize you are? You weren’t wrong, you know.”

Yhen’a smirked, but he was blushing a little- and he nuzzled the base of G’raha’s ear, earning a soft hum as it pressed back against his nose. “Well, I’m glad you’ve come to see it my way,” he said. He lifted his hand to gently rub G’raha’s other ear, and his smile softened when G’raha melted against him. It was good, G’raha thought absently, that he didn’t mind how _needy_ he was- it seemed he couldn’t go long without craving his touch, even if it was just the brush of their hands in a crowded space.

Rallying himself, G’raha met Yhen’a’s gaze again and smiled softly. “You’re going to turn every head in the room tonight, wearing your finery.”

“Assuming they aren’t too busy looking at you. I know I will be.” Yhen’a pulled him back against his chest and took his chin in his thumb and forefinger, lifting it so he could lean around and kiss him. G’raha felt warmth beginning to uncoil deep within, and he turned so he could kneel between Yhen’a’s legs, lifting his hands to cup his face and kissing him deeply. Yhen’a’s breath came quick against his lips when the kiss broke, and he groaned faintly. “We don’t have time, do we?”

“Not enough for me to treat you as you deserve,” G’raha replied, panting a little and _desperately_ wishing that weren’t the case. Gods, but how he wanted him-!

Yhen’a laughed breathlessly and kissed him again, burying one hand in his hair and wrapping his other arm tightly around his waist. “After, then,” he promised when they came up for air again, resting their foreheads together and smiling at him. “After, and I’ll make you forget _everything_ but _me._ ”

G’raha felt weak all over. “I already have,” he said faintly- and he was rewarded with a rich laugh and another drowning-deep kiss that made his head spin.

It was with a great deal of reluctance that they drew away from one another to prepare for the evening. G’raha had to focus very hard on the matter at hand as opposed to what was coming after, and it took him a moment to wrangle his rebellious thoughts- and body- in such a manner that would allow him to do so. He set his outfit out and glanced it over, then sighed faintly and stripped out of his robes. They weren’t formal enough, unfortunately, though he figured they ought to be- and so a long, fitted coat took their place, along with black trousers and knee-high boots. The coat was worked through with the red, white, and gold that he favored, and he wore the same golden belt around his slim waist. He had no hood, which he found somewhat unfortunate, but the high collar and long sleeves did look good, he had to admit… and as he looked into one of the mirrors in the wardrobe, he found himself shyly pleased with the man who looked back.

When he turned to look at Yhen’a, however, he forgot entirely about his own outfit and sense of satisfaction with it. Yhen’a wore something similar, though his jacket had a hood and a sharp ‘v’ beneath where it clasped at his collarbone, showing off a fair bit of freckled skin. The jacket was white and faded into black toward his hips, and nearly hit the floor- or would have, if not for his red-heeled knee-high boots. The trousers he wore beneath were white as well and worked through with silver, and he wore black gloves that went up past his elbow and were wrapped with delicate silver chains set here and there with gemstones. He looked _stunning,_ the colors of the night sky all over, and G’raha couldn’t help the blush that came to his cheeks as he looked at him.

Yhen’a seemed similarly startled by his appearance, and he looked at him in silence for a moment before he smiled and walked toward him, tail flicking back and forth eagerly. “Raha, you look amazing,” he murmured, settling his hands lightly at his waist.

G’raha blushed and looked up at him. Yhen’a’s boots always made him taller, but secretly- or maybe not, he thought wryly- he enjoyed it a great deal. It was nice to tuck himself close and press his face against the bard’s neck, to be wrapped up in his arms and held close… it was a sense of security he couldn’t find anywhere else. “You look wonderful yourself,” he said, smiling dreamily at him.

“Well, thank you,” Yhen’a murmured. He paused, clearly a little lost in thought as he looked down at him, then he cleared his throat as dusky color rose to his cheeks. “Well, we should probably go. Shall I escort you?”

There was something _so_ romantic about the idea, and G’raha had to mentally shake himself and remind himself that he was no longer the starry-eyed adolescent who’d chased Yhen’a through the Tower so many years ago. “I would love nothing more than the chance to walk in on your arm,” he said honestly.

As he’d expected, the two of them created quite a stir when they went into the ballroom, though it was the Warrior of Darkness who commanded the majority of the attention. G’raha watched with a soft smile as people came over to speak with him, enjoying how his eyes lit and how he engaged everyone. He was well used to being the center of attention, though G’raha knew he didn’t always like it- he was relaxed and at his ease, and that was good to see. The Chais hadn’t seen him in quite a while and they both exclaimed over his eyes and the crystal in his skin, but Yhen’a just smiled and laced his fingers through G’raha’s- and that was that.

He felt like he was walking on clouds for the rest of the evening.

When they returned to their suite, both a little drunk from all the wine they’d had, Yhen’a pulled G’raha into his arms almost roughly and kissed him breathless before the door was even shut all the way. G’raha kicked it closed and waved a hand to lock it with his aether, unwilling to move away from Yhen’a’s tight grip, kissing him deeply and thinking of nothing more than all the ways he could potentially have him within the next few bells. He felt wonderfully lightheaded, and he smiled against Yhen’a’s mouth before catching his lower lip between his teeth and biting down gently. Yhen’a growled at him, and a rush of heat shook him from the tips of his ears to the tip of his tail as the bard dropped a hand between them and cupped it against the front of his trousers.

“Already, Raha?” Yhen’a asked, a grin curving his lips as G’raha gasped and groaned. “You flatter me- Menphina help me, if only you could…” He trailed off and glanced around, and his grin widened. “Come with me.” He took G’raha’s hands in his own- earning a soft whine- and drew him back through the room, somehow not tripping in the process. G’raha followed eagerly, ears perked forward and tail swaying, though he barely registered where they were going until Yhen’a drew him down on the circular bench inside the large closet. He knelt between the bard’s legs and steadied himself with his hands on the back of the cushion, wondering just what it was he had planned. “Here,” Yhen’a breathed, pulling him down for another kiss and reaching up to undo the buttons of his jacket. “Ah- just like this… you’re _distracting_ me,” he growled, though he was laughing just a little as G’raha nipped at one of his flicking ears.

“Why are we here?” G’raha asked breathlessly, arching a little as warm hands slid beneath his jacket and ran down his back. Yhen’a tugged the white shirt he wore beneath out of his trousers and slipped his hands beneath it, and G’raha let out a low groan and dropped his face to press into starlight-colored hair.

“Because I want to show you something,” Yhen’a purred, sweeping his hands up his sides and around to brush teasingly against stiff nipples, earning a gasp and a shudder. “You’re so beautiful- I want you to see it for yourself.” He drew his hands back and swiftly took his gloves off, then pushed G’raha’s jacket from his shoulders, drew it down his arms and tossed it aside before doing the same thing with his shirt. G’raha had enough time to look down and see Yhen’a’s heated gaze on him, then he gasped and arched when the bard pulled him close and dragged his tongue along the path his fingers had just taken. He let out a muffled whimper, then gasped at the quick sting of fangs against sensitive skin- Yhen’a quickly soothed the bite with gentle licks, and G’raha whined and clutched at his shoulders. He wanted _more,_ and Azeyma help him, he couldn’t find the words to tell Yhen’a that- even something that simple was just beyond him.

Eventually, Yhen’a drew back and pulled him down for another fierce kiss, then turned him so that he was sitting in his lap, facing outward. He blinked, then let out a shaky breath as dark lips ghosted along his neck. “A-ah, Yhen’a…” He tipped his head sideways and lifted a hand to tangle gently in Yhen’a’s hair, then met his gaze in the mirror.

“Watch,” Yhen’a instructed. He nipped at the seam of crystal and flesh that sparkled beneath his jaw, though he kept his eyes locked on G’raha’s, and slowly began drawing his hands down his body. “So many times I’ve wished you could see yourself like this- there’s no chance I’m letting this opportunity pass by.” G’raha arched his back as clever fingers circled his nipples and then brushed against them, eyes falling half shut- his face felt like it was on fire, he was blushing so hard that he was flushed all the way to his collarbone- but he couldn’t look away… and he didn’t really want to. The contrast of Yhen’a’s hands on his body was incredible, night-sky skin against pale, and he settled his right hand over Yhen’a’s and twined their fingers together. His left tightened in soft white hair, though he eventually let go in favor of toying with the ear right above. Yhen’a shivered and nosed at his jaw, then kissed him before sucking a mark onto the skin right beneath- and he grinned at G’raha’s breathy cry.

G’raha’s breath came unevenly as he watched, as warm hands slowly continued downward. Yhen’a watched him intently as he drew his fingers along his waistband, and G’raha lifted his right hand and settled it almost absently against his collarbone. “You… you’re going to…?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, and he didn’t think he could have blushed any harder- he was wrong, apparently, and Yhen’a seemed to delight in that. Nimble fingers unlaced his trousers and drew the fabric aside, then traced down the line of soft red hair that disappeared beneath his smallclothes. The sight of himself like this was… something else, truly, and G’raha shifted just a little before Yhen’a gripped him through the fabric and he stopped caring. He groaned and pushed his hips forward, spread his legs further to encourage him on, and Yhen’a kissed his neck again before lapping at the edge of the crystal there and making him _shake._

The room, G’raha noted, was silent save for his panting and the sounds Yhen’a wrung from him- the bard nosed at his temple this time, leaning up just a bit to do so, then drew him out of his smallclothes and rested his free hand over his heart. “Slick already,” he murmured, lightly trailing his fingertips over him and making him gasp. “You’re enjoying this more than I thought you might.”

“H-hah, I… Yhen’a, _please-!_ ” G’raha couldn’t string more words together than that, and he found himself positively aching for his lover’s hand wrapped around him- or his mouth, _anything,_ gods, he didn’t _care_ what at that point. He kept his gaze on Yhen’a’s for a few breaths, then slowly looked downward and watched as he did just as he’d wanted- he took him firmly in hand and began to stroke him, and his eyes rolled back as he fell back against his body. “Yhen’a, _Yhen’a…_ a-ahh, I…”

“Open your eyes, Raha,” Yhen’a murmured, lips trailing along his neck once more. “ _Watch._ ”

G’raha forced his eyes open, and _Twelve,_ but the scene he saw- himself with his trousers open and smallclothes shoved out of the way, hard and flush in Yhen’a’s hand as he slowly drove him to madness… and Yhen’a, still fully dressed save for his gloves. “Wait,” he gasped, and Yhen’a stilled immediately, drawing back just enough to look him straight in the eye. “I want you, I w-want…!”

Yhen’a’s lips curved into a feral grin. “Do you,” he purred, low and dark- G’raha shuddered all over. “Aren’t you daring… you want to see me take you?”

“Yes, _yes,_ ” G’raha managed, both hands dropping back to grip Yhen’a’s hips as he ground his own back against him- the sweet sound Yhen’a made was enough encouragement, and he did it again with a low whine of his own. “I want you, Yhe- _n’a!_ ”

“You’ll have me,” Yhen’a promised, shifting just enough to lift him off of his lap and pull his trousers and smallclothes down. He still wore his boots- they both did- and Yhen’a grinned fiercely as he pushed the fabric as far down G’raha’s legs as it would go. “We’ll leave them on,” he purred, and G’raha shook all over as his tail fluffed to twice its normal size. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small vial with a wink, then pushed him up so he was standing as he reached between his legs. “Keep watching, Raha… gods, _gods,_ look at you-!”

G’raha wasn’t convinced he could remain standing as Yhen’a urged his legs apart, but a careful hand gripped his hip as he pressed a finger within him, and he arched his back, one hand immediately flying up to his collarbone and then easing up to his throat as the other clawed at the air. What a sight indeed, he thought absently, flushed and teary-eyed and painfully hard- he couldn’t see Yhen’a’s face from the angle they were at, but he imagined he was just as red. “Yhen’a,” he managed, his tail lashing and batting against the bard’s sides- he just purred and pressed another finger inside of him, then curled them and made him shout. He took himself in hand- he couldn’t _help_ it- and Yhen’a cursed softly, a needy sound welling up in his chest. He was careful, though quick- it would probably ache a bit when they were done, but G’raha couldn’t have cared less at that point. One more finger teased him and Yhen’a decided enough was enough, urging him back down as he slicked himself.

While he was standing, G’raha quickly kicked his boots off, then his trousers and smallclothes as well. He needed more leverage than the fabric would allow for, and he carefully lowered himself as Yhen’a gripped his hips, both of them shivering all over. G’raha’s ears were at their lowest point as waves of pleasure pounded through him with each heartbeat, and he brought his legs up to brace his feet against the edge of the cushion and pressed back against Yhen’a’s body. Yhen’a wrapped an arm around him and took him in hand, meeting his gaze over his shoulder once more, and he smirked. “Look at you,” he said, his voice heavy with his own pleasure. “Do you like it as much as you thought you would?”

G’raha was struggling to keep his eyes open and his head from falling back, looking at himself as Yhen’a bade him. He looked _debauched,_ was what he looked like- but there was something to it for certain, especially when he dropped his gaze between his legs. He braced his hands on Yhen’a’s sides and pushed himself up, then back down- the sound Yhen’a made sent shockwaves through him, and he whined embarrassingly loudly. The sight of them like this was enough to drive him half out of his mind, and he found that he couldn’t _stop_ watching once he’d started. Yhen’a panted against him, one hand at his side to give himself a bit of leverage as well, stroking him firmly as the two managed a rhythm between them that satisfied them both. This was certainly the most _adventurous_ position they’d tried thus far, but G’raha was too far gone to think much about it- he was hyper focused on what he was seeing, so much so that he almost didn’t notice when he found himself teetering on the brink.

Yhen’a’s eyes widened a bit and his lips curved in a warm smile as he felt G’raha throbbing in his hand, tightening around him and shaking all over. “Let go,” he breathed. “Let go, Raha- ah, you’re beautiful, you’re-!”

Whatever he was going to say next was lost in G’raha’s loud cry of his name as his climax crashed into him, snapping his spine into a tight arch and tensing every muscle in his body. It felt _incredible,_ and he managed to bring his chin back down to watch as his lashes fluttered. Yhen’a stroked him firmly as he spilled over his hand and onto the cushion beneath them- probably onto the floor as well, he realized dimly, feeling as though he was about to combust. The sight of Yhen’a chasing his pleasure was intense, and he couldn’t stop himself from wailing and calling his name- Yhen’a let out a choked cry and slammed up into him as he came, ripping a shudder through him in return.

G’raha finally relaxed bonelessly, draped against him with his head falling back onto his shoulder, turned slightly to press his nose into his hair. Yhen’a was breathing hard as he came down from his high, holding G’raha tightly in his arms and nuzzling at him in return. It felt so wonderful, so unbelievable- he was content to stay right where he was for the time being, the two of them slowly calming and falling into a comfortable daze.

“Come on,” Yhen’a finally murmured, shivering a little as he reached down to grip G’raha’s hips and lift him up and off of him. “Aah… mmh- let me clean you up and we’ll go to bed. Ah, _Menphina,_ that was incredible…”

“It was,” G’raha agreed, his voice still a bit breathy and shaky. “I love you so much, Yhen’a- this… I want to do this again.”

Yhen’a chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, then rose and lifted him up into his arms. “We will,” he promised with a mischievous grin. “Just wait until the morning… I have _so_ many more things in mind, after this. I didn’t realize you’d like watching us that much.”

G’raha blushed brightly all over again. “I didn’t either,” he said helplessly- and the two laughed together as Yhen’a held him close and G’raha wound his arms around his shoulders. He was all too happy to give over to his adventurous lover, and he knew he always would be- there was nothing Yhen’a could do to him that he wouldn’t enjoy, and that spoke of the deep level of trust the two shared. Anything he _wouldn’t_ enjoy, wouldn’t ever occur to Yhen’a to try. There was something magical about that, in the end.

When they were tucked into bed together, clothing strewn haphazardly on the chairs and the floor, Yhen’a yawned and held him close, one hand stroking his hair and absently rubbing his ears. “Sweet dreams, my love,” he murmured. “I find I can’t wait for the sunrise.”

G’raha chuckled wearily. “Nor can I,” he admitted- and as he drifted off, he let himself daydream about what Yhen’a might have in mind. Whatever it was, he thought, he knew he’d enjoy it- _immensely._

This, he thought, made the whole trip worthwhile.


	8. no matter the song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this, and sorry, this chapter isn't spicy- I'm trying to shake myself back into the habit of writing more often. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy i! <3

“It’s a busy night, it seems.” Yhen’a looked around the tavern and grinned, then looked up at Thancred, who was surveying the Wandering Stairs with great interest. “Are you sure you’re up for this, old man?”

Thancred snorted and shoved him gently. “Go on with you before I trip you up the stairs,” he said, but he was grinning just a little. “Find us a good spot to set up in.”

Yhen’a hummed as he looked around, then gestured toward the back of the room. “I usually sit back there,” he said, “but if there’s another spot you like better-?” When Thancred shook his head, Yhen’a led the way back to his favorite spot. The regulars at the Stairs had all heard him perform many times, and yet his presence always drew their attention- the First had never really had much chance to enjoy simple pleasures like a night of music at the bar, and Yhen’a was more than glad to fill the blanks that the Flood had left behind. He sat down happily and began tuning his lute, and watched as Thancred did the same. “I’m glad you got one for yourself,” he said, smiling.

“So am I.” Thancred glanced up at him and smiled as well, then returned his attention to the strings. “It has been quite some time since I’ve played and I’ve grown rusty, but I think I can keep up with you on the simpler things.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it easy on you.” Yhen’a grinned. “You can play and I’ll sing, how’s that sound?”

Thancred rolled his eyes. “Like I hope the audience is drunk enough not to mind my fumbling,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s been well over five years since I played… and, well, I suppose now’s as good a time as any to pick it back up.”

Yhen’a chuckled. “Now that Ryne is visiting Urianger in Il Mheg, you mean?” he teased. “Honestly, it’s good for you to focus on yourself some, too!”

“I know.” Thancred shook his head. “The Wandering Stairs is nice enough, and the Exarch makes sure the Crystarium remains entirely peaceful. … that said, alcohol has a way of changing people, and I _would_ prefer she not learn the more colorful side of our vocabulary until she’s older.”

“It’s interesting you say that,” Yhen’a mused, scanning the room and sitting back in his chair. “You’re right, though. The Crystarium is the calmest city I’ve ever seen. I suppose the years and years of fighting the sin eaters may have had something to do with it, in the end… everyone banded together instead of finding reasons to tear one another apart.”

Thancred nodded, but then gestured at the Stairs in general. “Look at our time in Ishgard, as a contrast,” he said. “Ishgard had been at war for a thousand years when you showed up and put a stop to it, and yet her people were constantly at one another’s throats. Not even Ser Aymeric could put a stop to that, not entirely… and yet the Exarch, here, does so seamlessly.”

Yhen’a hummed thoughtfully. “Well,” he said slowly, “Raha founded the Crystarium himself- the city is built at the base of the Tower. Aymeric doesn’t have that advantage- in fact, he doesn’t have many advantages at all. He was bastard-born, his father was the Archbishop until I killed him, and yet Aymeric refuses to allow me to take responsibility.” He sighed and shrugged.

“Likes it rough, does he?” Thancred mused. “You’ve valid points, however. Ishgard was founded on lies- the Crystarium was founded on hope. The difference is stark.”

Yhen’a snorted. “You’ve no idea,” he muttered, studying his lute intently before looking back at Thancred with a nod. “Raha has the love of his people, and he adores them. Aymeric’s love for his own is undeniable, but… well, they haven’t accepted him entirely, not all of them. I don’t doubt that they _will,_ eventually. Last time I visited, Francel cornered me and asked me to aid in the reconstruction effort. Ishgard will heal, it _will,_ it’s just going to take time.”

Thancred smiled and nodded. “It will. Gods willing we will all be able to offer our aid, but I’m in no mood to press the Exarch to hurry- nor do I wish to leave Ryne behind so soon. I intend on keeping my promise to you, Yhen’a, come what may. In the meanwhile, however, it seems we’re left with nothing but to entertain, and your presence has been noticed.”

“Oh.” Yhen’a looked up and noticed a few people watching him, then glanced at Thancred and grinned sheepishly. “I guess I do attract attention.”

“You guess.” Thancred raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “Well then, Master Bard, dazzle us with your skills- and I will lend you mine when I can.”

Yhen’a plucked a chord idly, then another. He rarely planned ahead for performances, especially casual ones like this- and so he let his fingers decide what he’d play, and began with a tavern shanty from Limsa. Thancred knew it, of course, and he laughed when Yhen’a started singing and joined in- and soon they had the crowd clapping along with them and cheering them on. From that one he segued into another, and then one more before he let Thancred take over- and as he sang, he looked around the tavern and smiled inwardly. Everyone seemed so _happy,_ he was just glad to be a part of it all.

When the two took a break, Yhen’a took a swig from his mug of water and watched in amusement as Thancred tried to fend off the advances of two lovely- and interested- women. When he finally succeeded and heaved a long-suffering sigh, Yhen’a laughed and lifted his mug in a mock salute. “You really _have_ changed,” he said teasingly. “You’d have tumbled them both before I could blink, back then.”

“Oh, don’t mistake me,” Thancred said, grinning and taking a drink of his water. “I may yet, at least one of them. … my prior misbehavior aside, I _am_ still human and thus not made of ice. Speaking of, I note that you aren’t bemoaning the lack of attention _you_ are receiving.”

“Not even a little.” Yhen’a shrugged and took another drink. He wasn’t about to drink alcohol if Thancred wasn’t- the man was his best friend aside from G’raha, and he was invested in keeping him safe and happy. “Raha has always been the one I love. I suppose had this not happened I might have one day moved on, but I thank Menphina every day that it _did._ ” He looked at Thancred and smiled. “Besides, the whole of the Crystarium knows, and thus nobody would dare look at me sideways- not because they fear him, but because they love to see him happy.”

Thancred sat back in his chair, legs splayed as he held his cup between his thighs. “I would agree with you on that matter,” he said. “Having been here longer than the rest I’ve had ample time to get to know him… at least, however much he would allow for.” He looked around the open bar and hummed softly. “It does seem that traffic has picked up. Visitors from Eulmore, I’d wager, though I think some of them are still too afraid to show their faces here.” He set his cup aside and grinned, lifting his lute and plucking a melody Yhen’a didn’t recognize. “Don’t know this one?” he asked. When Yhen’a shook his head and canted his ears forward, very interested, Thancred’s grin widened. “It’s a Kholusian drinking song. Let’s see what sort of reaction we get.”

Yhen’a watched, curious as ever, listening intently to learn the song as well as watching the crowd. Sure enough, several heads turned their way immediately, and Yhen’a saw smiles beginning to appear throughout the Stairs. It wasn’t long at all before he was able to join in on the chorus, and it wasn’t only him, it was _everyone_ who knew the music. A few people rose to dance, some Yhen’a recognized and others he didn’t, and by the time the song ended there were requests flying at them from left and right.

The next time they took a break, people were chattering amicably and groups that had been sitting apart had mingled and dragged tables together. Yhen’a grinned ear to ear as he looked around, then laughed. “It seems you were right,” he said. “You’re better at catering to a crowd than you thought!”

Thancred gave him a mock bow. “What is a bard if not able to please his audience?” he answered cheekily- though he looked happier than Yhen’a could remember recently, even with Ryne having joined their group. “Ah, this reminds me of our early days. Do you remember playing in Camp Drybone? I worried they’d chase us out until the ale began flowing liberally.”

"I remember,” Yhen’a said, laughing quietly. “I think our most successful performances to date have been in the Forgotten Knight, though.” He paused, then grinned and flicked his ears. “I suppose risking being arrested for public indecency _does_ add a certain something to the music. I’ve yet to encounter any sort of risk such as that here in Norvrandt.”

“Hmm… no, I don’t think I have either.” Thancred shrugged, then grinned and lifted his lute. “Shall we continue?”

Yhen’a chuckled. “Go ahead,” he said, carefully setting his harp down and rising to stretch. “Raha’s wandered over- I’m going to go say hello.”

Thancred nodded and struck a chord to a love song, and when Yhen’a laughed at him, he gave him a cheeky grin in return. “I’ll be here,” he said, and then started in on said love song- much to Yhen’a’s amused chagrin.

G’raha had stopped at the counter to speak with Glynard, but the barkeep had been distracted by a patron ordering another round, and he looked over and smiled brightly when he saw Yhen’a approaching him. “I heard you and Thancred were here singing,” he said with a bright smile. “I couldn’t not come and see for myself- and it looks like you’ve attracted quite the crowd!”

"We have,” Yhen’a replied with a grin and a wink, “but Thancred’s the mastermind- he suggested a Kholusian drinking song to help break the ice for the Eulmorans, and it’s done wonders. You’d never know there was any sort of tension between us and them.”

G’raha’s smile warmed. “A wonderful idea,” he agreed. “Thancred has always been extremely good at reading people- it’s no small wonder he knew what to suggest.” He looked around the bar, his ears flicking a little and his tail swaying back and forth contentedly. “Seeing this, one might think there were never any divides between us… and that further solidifies to me that the Eulmorans were perhaps not as happy as Vauthry would have liked us to believe.”

Yhen’a shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so. … the free citizens, maybe, but surely not the rest- not all of them. I don’t think anyone would have outwardly defied Vauthry at that juncture, of course, but… I did wonder why more of them didn’t come to the Crystarium.”

“We have always expected everyone to do their fair share,” G’raha said with a slight nod. “That didn’t appeal to those who bought into Vauthry’s idea of paradise. There are many who _did_ come here from Kholusia, but, well- ‘tis a difficult journey, and one that many could not make. I often wished I could have done more for them, but I had my hands full as it was.”

“You did plenty, Raha.” Yhen’a smiled at him, then took his hands and squeezed them gently. “Nobody could possibly have asked you to do more.”

“It seems _you_ did most of the work,” G’raha replied, but he looked at Yhen’a with shining eyes.

Yhen’a hummed softly, then gave in to temptation and leaned forward to kiss him lightly- and G’raha promptly blushed, making them both laugh. “Then we’ll call it a job well done on both our parts,” he said fondly, and G’raha beamed at him. He looked back toward Thancred, who’d finished the love song and was talking to another potential suitor, then turned back to G’raha with a bright smile. “Raha- would you sing with me?”

G’raha’s eyes widened, and he looked toward Thancred before looking back at Yhen’a. “I…” He trailed off, then took a deep breath and smiled ear to ear. “I would be honored,” he said simply.

Beaming, Yhen’a took G’raha’s hand and led him to where he’d left his lute. When Thancred saw them coming, he grinned and swept a bow, then stepped aside so G’raha could have his chair- and when people noticed, a hush fell over the bar. Yhen’a lifted his lute and strummed a couple of soft chords, then started the same song that the two had squabbled over so long ago, one about lovers parted and then blessed by the Twelve. G’raha had taken issue with the final verse, complaining that it wasn’t meant to be a happy ending- and Yhen’a argued that it was always part of the song, just often left out for extra emotional impact… and, probably, extra coin. G’raha chuckled quietly and closed his eyes as he listened to Yhen’a sing the first verse, and when it came to the chorus, he joined in with a harmony so perfect that Yhen’a nearly stumbled over his own part. He’d not _forgotten_ how beautiful G’raha’s voice was, and he’d heard him sing some even since coming to the First, but never accompanied- never like this.

The two sang the rest of the song together, at least until the final verse, where Yhen’a let his voice slowly fade out. He’d give G’raha the choice to continue or not- and without missing a beat, G’raha sang the final verse on his own. Yhen’a briefly wished he wasn’t playing his lute so he could take his hand, and the silence that had fallen when G’raha’s presence had been noted returned after the last chord drifted away in the still air. He _did_ take G’raha’s hand, then, and G’raha looked at him with eyes that said far more than words could hope to- and the applause started when Yhen’a pulled him close for a warm kiss.

The sun was rising by the time the three called it a night- Thancred left with one of the women he’d been flirting with, and Yhen’a packed up his lute and grinned at G’raha, who was bright-eyed and thrilled. “You had fun, I take it?” he asked as the two started to walk back toward the Tower.

“I did,” G’raha replied, taking Yhen’a’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Thank you for inviting me, Yhen’a. I… had never intended for singing to become something I only ever did on a rare occasion, and it felt good to do so once more- especially with you.”

Yhen’a blushed and smiled up at the sky, squeezing G’raha’s hand gently. “Your voice is as beautiful as ever,” he said. “I’d be thrilled to sing with you again.”

G’raha hummed softly, then looked back at him with a mischievous grin. “I’d like that. … I’d also like to hear you sing _for_ me _._ ”

“Ah!” Yhen’a laughed outright, and G’raha blushed- but his grin remained in place. “What happened to those smooth lines you were delivering earlier?” the bard teased.

“I used them all,” G’raha deadpanned- and, laughing, the two chased one another through the Exedra and up the stairs to the Tower.

Much later, drowsy and very ready to fall asleep, Yhen’a drew his fingers through G’raha’s loose hair and smiled softly at him. “My Raha,” he murmured. “You’re the only one I’ve sang for all this time- no matter the song.”

G’raha took a slow breath and tightened his grip on him, tipping his head up from where it was pillowed on his shoulder, and he smiled softly. “I find each more beautiful than the last,” he said quietly. “I love you, Yhen’a… I always, always will.”

“I love you, too,” Yhen’a replied, holding him tighter- and with a yawn and a sleepy smile, he pulled the blankets up further around them and closed his eyes. Even as he drifted off he was already working on a new melody, a new song for the two of them to song together- and he found he couldn’t wait for nightfall so they could try it out as one.


	9. mirror, mirror (reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Raha promised in the last chapter, here's the following morning!
> 
> come yell at me on Twitter: @aetherstitch
> 
> and enjoy!

The following morning, G’raha woke slowly to the sound of contented purring- his own, he realized, and he smiled and burrowed closer to Yhen’a, whose arms were draped around him. They were not home, he remembered as he came back to himself, but rather in Eulmore… and the night before, _ah…_

He blushed and ducked his head a little, pressing his forehead to Yhen’a’s collarbone. Best not to think about it in the moment, he figured- he didn’t want to wake the Keeper before he was ready, and being largely nocturnal, it was likely that Yhen’a hadn’t fallen asleep until much later than he himself had. G’raha lay still and quiet, happy to just be in a bit of a daze and enjoy Yhen’a’s warmth- a little while later, though, the bard stirred and yawned, and his heart leapt just a little.

“Mm…” Yhen’a took a slow breath and held G’raha tighter, curling his tail around his leg and letting the breath out in a sigh. “Raha…”

“Good morning, my love,” G’raha murmured, relishing the soft fur against his skin and the strong arms around him. “Did you sleep well?”

Yhen’a made a sleepy, muffled sound of affirmation. He didn’t move, nor did he seem inclined to, and that suited G’raha just perfectly. The two lay still and quiet for a little while, then Yhen’a sighed softly and slowly drew his fingertips down G’raha’s spine, making him shiver and press a little closer. “It looks like it’s past sunrise,” he said, his voice low and teasing- and G’raha’s breath hitched.

“So it is,” G’raha mused- and before Yhen’a could react, he gently pushed him onto his back and moved over top of him, then leaned down for a deep kiss. He purred as graceful fingers threaded through his hair, unable to hide his eagerness- and Yhen’a responded to it, drawing his free hand down G’raha’s back. When he reached the base of his tail and stroked the soft fur there, G’raha shivered again and carefully bit his lower lip. “What do you think? Shall I show you how beautiful _you_ are this morning?”

“You don’t need a mirror for that,” Yhen’a replied, gazing up at him adoringly. “It’s enough that you think I am.” He gently carded his fingers through G’raha’s hair, then shook his head slightly, smile fading a little. “Besides… with all these scars- I’m hardly as lovely as you are.”

G’raha blinked, surprised. “What?” he asked, almost dumbfounded. “What makes you think such a thing-?”

Yhen’a studied him, and G’raha realized that he’d been _very_ serious. “Seeing my scars reminds me of everything bad that’s happened,” he murmured. He smiled wryly and lifted a hand to rake through his hair. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to kill the mood. I’d rather look at you in the mirrors, that’s all…” He trailed off.

G’raha closed his eyes briefly, then leaned down to give him a soft, warm kiss. “You’re beautiful, my warrior- scars and all,” he murmured. “Your scars don’t define you, they only speak of where you’ve been. You earned them in the service of love, and when I look at you, _that_ is what I see- _love._ ”

White ears flicked, and Yhen’a’s brows came together. “Raha, I…”

“Shh.” G’raha kissed him again, whisper-fine against the corner of his mouth, then touched their noses together and looked into mismatched silver-crimson eyes. “You’ve thrown yourself into harm’s way to defend those who are unable to defend themselves, and you never thought twice before doing so. You have the strongest heart I’ve ever known- and though it, too, has been scarred… your capacity to love has never diminished- _never._ ”

Yhen’a blinked, then his eyes filled with tears and he nodded, lifting his hand to lightly trace the crystal that cut through G’raha’s cheek. “I could say the same for you, you know,” he said, his voice wavering a little. “After everything you’ve done for me- not just me, _countless_ others…” He trailed off and took a shaky breath. “Thank you. I… I’ll keep your words in mind- I promise.”

G’raha smiled warmly and tipped his head into Yhen’a’s touch. “I just tell you the truth as I see it,” he murmured. “I’ll never think you less than beautiful, Yhen’a… you’re the man I have loved for well over a century, one of the very few who ever made an effort to see _me_ instead of the face I put forth. You have scars, but I do as well- and I prefer to see them as what brought us together as opposed to anything else.”

Yhen’a smiled back at him. “Well, I know _you’re_ beautiful, so… I’ll just have to take you at your word.” He hesitated, smile fading a little. “I… I only ask that you be patient with me.”

“Always, my warrior.” G’raha nudged their noses together, then gave him a gentle, sweet kiss- and he was very glad when Yhen’a wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He slowly sank down on top of him, sighed against his mouth as one hand drifted up to tangle in his hair again, and he deepened the kiss when he felt the tip of Yhen’a’s tongue trace his lips. Yes, he thought distantly, Yhen’a was a man who loved fiercely- and that was obvious in every touch, every glance. “I love you,” he breathed when the kiss broke, and he smiled when Yhen’a tightened his grip.

“I love you, too,” Yhen’a murmured, gazing up at him adoringly. “… maybe I _will_ let you do as you said earlier.”

G’raha blinked, then took a slow breath as heat swelled up within him. “Well, then,” he murmured, “I will have to be _most_ convincing…”

Yhen’a grinned and blushed. “I’m sure you will be. I have no doubt at all.”

With a grin in return, G’raha drew back and pulled Yhen’a up with him, walked backward toward the dressing room with dark hands clasped in his own. When they were both barefoot, Yhen’a was actually _smaller_ than him- he’d barely registered that before, and not really even until after all was said and done and the two were in his room- _their room_ \- in the Tower. Granted, he wasn’t _much_ smaller, a couple ilms at the most, but it was enough that he had to tip his chin up for a kiss- and G’raha gave it gladly, pressing close and wrapping his arms around him.

Rather than sit down on the bench as they had before, G’raha put his focus on maneuvering them so they stood in front of one of the many mirrors instead, with Yhen’a’s back against his chest. He met Yhen’a’s gaze in the mirror and found himself briefly at a loss- he could barely breathe with Yhen’a looking at him like that… his expression was a mixture of love and longing, feelings G’raha knew _all_ too well. He’d been thankful for his hood back then, because he was _sure_ he couldn’t have kept his heart from showing in his eyes. Yhen’a lifted his hands to rest on G’raha’s arms, a warm, beautiful smile curving his lips. “I’m all yours,” he said with a wink as the smile turned to a mischievous grin.

G’raha smiled a little, ears flicking, and turned his head to press a kiss against Yhen’a’s cheekbone. “How stunning you are,” he murmured, speaking his thoughts out loud as he drew one hand slowly down his chest and onto his stomach. “The night sky personified… there was never a title that suited you better than the Warrior of Darkness.”

Yhen’a’s eyes fell halfway shut, watching him even still. He looked _so_ happy- he purred quietly as his tail swayed back and forth, clearly planning on staying right where he was for the duration. After a few seconds, he hooked his tail around one of G’raha’s legs, and G’raha trailed his hand down to press his palm against his hipbone. Yhen’a was tough, lean and wiry from years of non-stop combat, but G’raha still admired the softness that remained- the gentle curve of his cheeks, the fluffy fur of his ears and tail, his starry skin… all of it came together and made the perfect contrast. As he drew his hand inward, Yhen’a shifted a little and lifted his arms to drape around G’raha’s neck as best he could, and G’raha smiled mischievously as he drew his fingertips along the white trail beneath his navel. “Raha,” he said softly, then sighed in pleasure as G’raha turned his head to kiss his neck.

“So eager already,” G’raha murmured, deliberately using his voice and his words to further rile Yhen’a up- the bard shifted in his arms again, half hard just from this, and G’raha felt a rush of heat through his veins at both the sight and the thought. “Look at you… just this much has your heart beating faster- shall we see how much you can take?”

Yhen’a shivered and leaned back a little further, resting more of his weight against G’raha’s body, and he nodded eagerly. “Show me,” he said, his voice low and rough. “I want to watch you.”

G’raha shivered, ears falling back just a little- the idea was intoxicating, and he found himself feeling flushed already. “Very well,” he agreed. He kissed his neck again, then took him in his right hand and stroked him slowly, carefully. Yhen’a’s lips parted in a silent sound of pleasure, and another shiver made G’raha’s tail flick back and forth as he ran his fingertips carefully from his base to his tip. Yhen’a was breathing faster in no time, his body responding eagerly to the touch of the crystal, and G’raha pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his jawline before looking at him again and meeting his gaze in the glass. “Stunning,” he breathed, no small amount aroused himself. He pressed his lips to dark skin and watched him closely, took in the contrast of the crystal against his body, then let his gaze drift upward to the selfsame crystal that glittered in his right cheek. The light caught it when he moved, sending rainbows across his face from the faceting, and G’raha found himself drawn to chase each and every one of them.

After a few moments, G’raha drew Yhen’a back and pushed him down on the cushions, then leaned over to give him a deep kiss. The bard pressed into it, pulled him down harder and licked into his mouth, and G’raha made a quiet sound low in his throat as heat rushed through him. Azeyma, but Yhen’a was incredible- he kissed him again, then nipped at his lips and grinned mischievously at him. “Watch,” he purred. Yhen’a’s eyes widened a little as G’raha slowly sank to his knees, pausing to tongue at stiffened nipples and wringing a pleased sound from him. He’d have to take it on faith that Yhen’a was doing as he was told, though the way he shifted and spread his legs further told him that he probably was. There were mirrors to their left along the wall, and when G’raha glanced up he saw Yhen’a’s eyes fixed on them- those would give him the best view, and G’raha grinned at him in the glass as he caught his tip with his tongue and hummed softly.

As though deciding this was a game two could play, Yhen’a dropped his hands to G’raha’s head while bringing his right leg up to rest his foot on the bench. He kept eye contact with him in the mirror even as he flinched a little with pleasure, graceful hands drawing through his loose hair to rub his ears firmly. G’raha’s lashes fluttered as tingles shot through his body, down straight to the tip of his tail, which fluffed out and lashed back and forth. He shivered and moaned quietly, then turned his attention away from the mirror to focus solely on Yhen’a, gripping him carefully with his right hand while slowly taking him into his mouth. Yhen’a trembled and sighed, stroked his ears with the tips of his fingers then rubbed them firmly all over again, and G’raha couldn’t help but moan a little again- Yhen’a chuckled quietly and scratched at the base of his ears, then gasped when G’raha moved his hand and took him as far in as he could.

“R-Raha,” he managed, leaning back into the cushion and gazing down at him. G’raha lifted his gaze to his as best he could, took in the sight of him flushed and wanting, and hummed softly in contentment as his tail curled behind him. “Ah… you’re so good to me-!”

Pleased, G’raha flicked his ears and turned his attention back to driving him wild. It was a real struggle not to reach down and take himself in hand- he wanted to focus entirely on Yhen’a, but this was lighting him up. He flattened his tongue and swallowed around him, listened to the soft sounds of pleasure as they grew louder, and let himself get lost in a wonderful blur.

Yhen’a drew back after a bit, shifting and pulling G’raha up. G’raha looked at him with glazed eyes and blinked a couple times, and Yhen’a grinned slowly and lifted a hand to his jaw, tracing his lower lip with the pad of his thumb. “I have such a good view as it is,” he purred.

G’raha felt his face heat, and he quickly lifted his hands to Yhen’a’s wrist and drew the tip of his tongue along his skin, making mismatched eyes widen a little. “Well, then,” he murmured, “shall we change the angle?” Yhen’a’s grin at those words showed his fangs, and G’raha smirked before grabbing him and dropping to the side, tugging him over top of him and kissing him hard. He hooked one leg over Yhen’a’s shoulder, making sure their view of the mirror remained unobstructed, and arched up against him in a way that made him growl. He leaned over him, pressed his leg against his chest, then reached for the oil they’d left on the shelf above the bench the night before. G’raha trembled and draped his arms around his shoulders, then looked to his left to see their reflection. “Look at you,” he breathed, trembling as Yhen’a pressed a finger inside of him. “When I see you, I see all that I could ever want- ah!” He sucked in a shaking breath, then continued despite the growing pleasure. “It’s so much more… than what everyone else sees…”

Yhen’a kissed him fiercely as he continued preparing him, carefully adding a second finger and spreading them apart. “You’ve always felt that way,” he said, gazing down at him with his ears perked forward. “You… I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” He paused, then grinned. “Also, seeing as how you’re speaking in complete sentences, I’m clearly not working hard enough.”

G’raha laughed a little, then yelped when he curled his fingers _just_ so. He felt like he was aflame from start to finish, and he dug his nails into Yhen’a’s shoulders and pressed up toward him. “Yhen’a-!” he managed, his voice almost embarrassingly breathless.

“That’s more like it.” Yhen’a leaned down and kissed him, then drew back and smirked for a brief second- long enough for G’raha to wonder what it was that he was planning- before shifting downward and taking him into his mouth. G’raha yelled as his toes curled and his ears pinned, arched up and struggled to breathe evenly, and Yhen’a gripped his hips patiently and slid down until his nose met red hair.

G’raha saw stars, the sun and moon, the Twelve themselves, he was sure-

… and then Yhen’a drew back again, lapped teasingly at his tip before sucking a mark up on his hipbone. Past rational thought, his hands scrabbled at Yhen’a’s shoulders as he struggled to pull him back up, but why stop there- he took a breath and flipped them over, then straddled the Keeper’s hips and sank down onto him. The look of shocked pleasure on Yhen’a’s face was worth everything to him, and G’raha grinned fiercely as he arched his back and dropped his hands to his thighs. Rather than looking in the mirror, Yhen’a looked straight up at him… and with a smile, G’raha looked back as the bard took his hands and laced their fingers together.

In that moment, he thought, everything was exactly as it should be.

After, panting and catching his breath, Yhen’a stroked his hair and smoothed his ears back- he looked at him with a smile, and the bard smiled back. “I think I see what you mean, now,” he murmured. “… thank you, Raha.”

Briefly confused, G’raha tilted his head as one ear flicked up- but he didn’t bother to think much on it, instead just smiling and leaning down to kiss him slow and deep. “My Yhen’a,” he murmured against his mouth, feeling warm throughout when he felt Yhen’a’s lips curve. “I’m glad I was convincing.”

Yhen’a chuckled quietly and flicked his tail, then brought it up to drape over his back. “I’m sure I’ll need to be convinced again,” he teased- but his expression was soft, and his eyes shone with a soft light that G’raha only saw directed at him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” G’raha replied, warm throughout. He gave him another kiss, then hummed thoughtfully- and it was Yhen’a’s turn to flick his ears and give him a curious look. “I _could_ make us a room like this in the Tower.”

Yhen’a looked startled for a second, then he burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a tight hug. “You’re saying there isn’t one already?” he teased. “The Allagans must have been _horribly_ boring.”

G’raha laughed helplessly and turned his head to press his face against Yhen’a’s hair. “Maybe we’ll have to explore until we find one,” he said, his voice a little muffled.

“Maybe we will.” Yhen’a paused, then held him tight again as a grin curved his lips. “… and I hope we find it.”


	10. run with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fill-in for what happened at the end of 5.3 - obviously it contains major spoilers, so please be aware of that before you go ahead!
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter: @aetherstitch
> 
> and enjoy! <3

_Together we will unseal the door, and together we will walk out. This time will be different, Yhen’a- I will stand by your side, fight with you, and we will win. We **must** win!_

“You promised me…”

Up the stairs, through the doorway, fighting burning legs and lungs alike- he’d not stopped running since leaving the Rising Stones.

_Promise me that you’ll take me on an adventure… you, and me. Together._

“… and I believed you, so-!”

_Here my body shall stand, a silent guardian- and with you, I entrust the rest._

“You’d better make this up to me, Raha! I can’t, I _won’t_ lose you again!”

_Do you believe me?_

Through the door of what would become the Ocular, through the door to the Umbilicus- and there he slept, calm and quiet. Yhen’a skidded to a halt and stared at him, then took a shuddering breath and hurried forward, crouching and resting the spirit vessel next to him.

_It could work perfectly, or it could be a miserable failure. We cannot account for all scenarios, and that is when accidents happen._

“This is no accident, this- this will _be_ _no accident._ ” Yhen’a’s voice was firm, though it broke just a little as he continued. “Menphina, grant us this, _please-!_ ”

For a long moment, nothing happened. Yhen’a watched, holding his breath, struggling not to remember shards of crystal falling to the ground like tears as he held the Exarch while he was dying. That wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t supposed to _be like that-!_ They were supposed to live happily together, bound together- this wasn’t meant to leave them both scarred and alone!

_Have hope. Have hope…_

The soul crystal slowly began to shine, just like it had with the Scions- but _their_ bodies had no soul, and G’raha’s _did._ What would happen? Would he remember everything, or would he remember nothing at all- a complete blank slate? Hadn’t Beq Lugg said that might happen? He thought he might be sick, and Yhen’a wrapped his arms around himself as he stared- and slowly, G’raha began to shine as well.

_Please, please, anyone- whoever’s listening, all of you, please!!_

When the glow dimmed, Yhen’a leaned forward anxiously, ears perked and flicking nervously. Crimson eyes slowly opened and G’raha made a quiet sound, shifting just a little before blinking his eyes open entirely and looking over at him. His lips curved into a warm smile, and he took a slow breath. “I’m home,” he murmured.

Yhen’a’s breath caught, then he nodded as his tears spilled over, reaching out and clasping G’raha’s hands tight. “You’re home,” he replied, voice breaking. “Good morning, Raha… gods, I love you-!”

“I love you,” G’raha replied, tugging on his hands and pulling him down for a long, tight embrace. “I love you so much- I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you alone…!”

It was a long moment before either of them could speak again, when their tears had slowed and hitched breaths returned to normal. Yhen’a was exhausted in every way imaginable, but he didn’t care- he had G’raha, and everything was going to be just fine. “Promise you’ll stay with me,” he breathed into soft red hair. “Promise you’ll… that you’ll-!”

“I promise,” G’raha replied, holding on tighter. “I swear it- once again I defied space and time for you, and I will _never_ let you go- not _ever._ ” He shivered a little, then shifted to give him a long, slow kiss. “You still share my blood, though the Tower released you upon my death on the First- that doesn’t matter. The bond between us remains, and I would give vows with you at the Sanctum of the Twelve with all our friends in attendance. Wherever you go, know that I shall be with you. My strength is yours, all that I am is _yours._ ”

Yhen’a cupped his face as G’raha propped himself up to look down at him, and he smiled tearfully. “Good, because after all the work I’ve done to keep you, I’m not about to let you go!”

G’raha laughed and dropped his forehead to rest against Yhen’a’s, then kissed him again. “I put you through the wringer, my love,” he murmured. “I hope you can forgive me, I just… I didn’t want to give you false hope if, for some reason, Beq Lugg decided that this would be impossible in the end. I promised you we’d walk out of the Tower together, and so we shall.”

“You did promise me,” Yhen’a said, smiling contentedly up at him. “… I can’t be mad at you now. It worked out, I have you, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He drew him down for another sweet kiss, then sighed against his lips. “I want to say vows with you at the Sanctum, too. We’ll arrange it soon- for now, I think we both need to rest.”

“That’s true. My body feels heavy, like I’ve not slept in weeks.” G’raha kissed him once more, then gasped and shot upright, staring at his left hand. “No, my ring-! I forgot all about it, I’d meant to give it to you before, and there just… there was no time, and I would’ve alarmed you otherwise, but I-!”

“Raha!” Yhen’a sat up as well, laughing a little, and he pulled him close and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’ll just have to help me make a new one, then. I’m sure Ahyo’ra will understand. I can even bring more bluespirit ore to make it easier.”

G’raha slumped and shook his head. “I feel naked without it,” he mumbled. “… but, there’s a certain bit of poetry to it, I suppose… it remains part of me, proof plain of our love for one another, and there it shall stay for eternity.”

Yhen’a smiled a little and nodded, nudging their noses together. “That’s a good way of looking at it. You’re all I want, and I have you- the ring can be replaced.” He lifted a hand to run through G’raha’s hair, then gently cupped it around one of his ears before scritching the base, making him sigh contentedly and push his head into the touch. “Are you feeling strong enough to go to the Rising Stones, or shall we stay here for a little while?”

“The others are well?” G’raha looked at him anxiously, and when he nodded, he smiled in relief and nodded. “Good. Very good. … yes- I should like to see them. I think I’ll be all right.” He rose slowly with Yhen’a’s help, then stretched from ears to tail before sagging against him a bit. “Ah, I’m fine! A little dizzy, that’s all- it will pass.”

“Take a moment,” Yhen’a murmured. He looked at him carefully, making sure he was well, then smiled and flicked his ears. “There. Come on… let’s take that walk you promised me.”

G’raha beamed ear to ear and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m ready,” he said quietly. “More ready than I’ve been for much anything, I think.”

As the two walked out of the Ocular together and down the stairs, Yhen’a couldn’t stop sneaking glances at him. It was jarring to see him as he’d been when they first met, but when G’raha caught him looking and gave him a knowing smile, the knowledge and wisdom in his eyes called back to the man he’d become over the years. He wondered some what had happened to the young man he’d been, but it seemed like however that had worked out, he was at peace with it- and peace was hard to come by, historically speaking.

G’raha slowed down a bit and stopped when they approached the door to the Tower, then looked at Yhen’a with a warm, beautiful smile. “Our journey is just beginning,” he said- and with a kiss, the two headed out into the glow of the evening.

Though they enjoyed their walk through Mor Dhona, by the time they made it back to the Rising Stones, G’raha was visibly drooping. Yhen’a quickly got him into the infirmary and settled so Krile could make sure he was all right- and he stepped back just a bit to let her fuss over him. He grinned and flicked one of his ears, then looked at the others and smiled softly. Gods, they were _home…_ it was like all of it had been a dream- the longest, most painful, and yet the best dream he’d ever had. It was good to see everyone talking and laughing, though eventually rest was needed- there weren’t enough beds for G’raha, but that was just fine, because Yhen’a wasn’t in the mood to let him out of his sight. Instead of taking him to his room in the Rising Stones, however, Yhen’a gathered the aether around them both and took him back to his home in the Lavender Beds, then took his Linkpearl from his pocket and tossed it into his bag before taking G’raha’s hand and leading him through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Once the tub was full of hot water, Yhen’a rolled his sleeves up and knelt next to it, carefully washing G’raha’s hair as he relaxed and purred quietly. He couldn’t really think of much of anything at that exact moment beyond how _right_ he felt- like he’d come full circle, like he’d found his home while wandering and returned with it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped a little when G’raha laughed quietly, and he looked at him in surprise to find him grinning back at him.

“Not that I’m complaining, but aren’t you going to get tired of scrubbing my hair?” he asked teasingly.

“Probably not,” Yhen’a replied, but he chuckled as well and sat back so G’raha could rinse the shampoo out. He hadn’t felt this light in… how long? Even when he’d bound himself to the Exarch and, by extension, the Tower, there had still been a bit of heaviness- a bit of sorrow. He’d never get to introduce his beloved to his mother or his aunts, never show him all the places he’d seen and loved, but now… now, with all that behind him, it felt like a rush of new life in his veins.

G’raha quickly finished washing up, then stepped out and stretched before smiling gratefully at Yhen’a as he wrapped him in a towel. “You’ll spoil me if you keep this up,” he said, but his eyes were shining- he understood, and he felt the same way.

“I want to,” Yhen’a murmured, taking a step closer and gently drawing G’raha into his arms. “Now and always, Raha- you deserve it… and I do as well.”

Crimson eyes widened, then G’raha beamed and nodded. “Yes, and I’m glad you’ve finally realized that,” he replied, leaning down slightly to give him a kiss. “You’ve always deserved far more than you’ve allowed yourself, even on the First- but I know… I know how long you’ve fought alone.” He drew back a bit and studied him, then raised his hands to cup his face, one thumb gently ghosting over the scars the crystal had left in his skin. “No longer- I promise you. No more tending to your wounds alone once you’ve told everyone else you’re fine, no more tears in the darkness, no more waking up and wondering how you’ll make it through on your own.”

Yhen’a closed his eyes. It was admittedly difficult not to wonder when the rug would be yanked out from beneath him as it had been when he’d watched the Exarch turn to crystal, but he didn’t want to dwell on that- not now, _not_ now. He opened them again and smiled, choosing to focus on what was right in front of him instead of memories and the fears that came with them- he had no time for that, _not_ now. “Thank you,” he said simply, and that seemed to have been the best choice- G’raha’s eyes lit up, then he leaned down to kiss him once again.

The two slowly walked back into the bedroom together, the towel eventually falling by the wayside as they focused more on one another than much else. The gentle breeze from the open windows ruffled their hair and fur, and Yhen’a breathed deep of the fresh air and held G’raha tighter. Home, they were _home,_ here in the little cottage deep in the Shroud and far from everyone that he’d come to consider his sanctuary- how desperately he’d wished to bring the Exarch here, to sleep tucked close on cool nights and to sleepily watch the sunrise before grumbling about it being too early as his lover laughed and teased him.

Slowly, carefully, Yhen’a backed G’raha up toward the nest of blankets and pillows he’d made on his bed. G’raha’s hands were in his hair as he kissed him, a quiet sound filtering into his mouth as the fire between them began to ignite, and he let Yhen’a guide him until he was on his back amidst the plush blankets and Yhen’a was over top of him. He smiled up at him, tail thumping lightly on the mattress. “You’re overdressed, my love,” he murmured.

Yhen’a laughed quietly and kissed him, then sat back and lifted his hands to unbutton his shirt- but G’raha pushed himself up and batted them away, slowly unbuttoning it in his place as he kissed him breathless. Gentle hands pushed the fabric over his shoulders, down his arms, then tossed it aside before undoing the laces of his trousers. Yhen’a’s breath caught when G’raha drew back just enough to give him a mischievous look, and he kissed him harder as he brushed the backs of his fingers along his length, making him shake just a little as he did so. G’raha wasted little time in getting him divested of trousers and smallclothes both, and once he was completely undressed as well, he sat back and gazed at him admiringly. Yhen’a colored just a little and instinctively lifted a hand to cover part of the large scar on his right side- but G’raha caught it and brought it to his mouth, kissed his palm and then tugged him back down. “Someone’s eager tonight,” he mumbled against G’raha’s lips as he drew him in for another kiss. “Aren’t you- _Raha!_ ” He laughed again as G’raha gave him a teasing grin. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Not too tired for you.” G’raha drew his hands slowly along Yhen’a’s shoulders, then let out a soft, happy sigh. “How I longed to make love to you as _me-_ trust me, I will _never_ be too tired for this.”

Yhen’a blinked, then smiled softly at him and shook his head. “You always did, though,” he replied, and G’raha looked at him in surprise. “The body you’re in doesn’t matter. It isn’t _you._ ” He slowly sat back, running his hands down G’raha’s sides as he did, then trailed his fingertips down his thighs. G’raha propped himself up on his forearms to watch him, and Yhen’a glanced up from beneath his lashes and smiled before shifting down further and leaning down to press a light kiss to one of his knees.

_I can’t keep up with you._

Slowly, surely, Yhen’a erased the horror he’d felt at seeing his beloved’s legs turning to crystal thanks to Elidibus using the Tower and killing him all the while. He trailed his lips along warm skin, smiled inwardly as G’raha made a quiet sound and reached out to lightly rest his hand on the back of his head. He pressed soft kisses to the insides of his knees, to his shins and his calves, then upward to his thighs. “You’ll run with me now,” he whispered before pressing an open-mouthed kiss just above his right knee, and G’raha shuddered. “I’ll never let you fall behind.” He moved his free hand to firmly rub his left leg while kissing up the right, nipping lightly at soft skin and delighting in G’raha’s quiet whine at the drag of his fangs.

_Our time has run out. Go!_

Yhen’a urged his right leg up, kissed the back of his thigh and licked a fiery trail up to the inside of his knee. G’raha panted and dropped back to the mattress, covered his face with his hands and then raked his fingers through his hair. “I want nothing more,” he managed, tail lashing before draping around Yhen’a’s neck and shoulders. “Yhen’a, _gods-!_ ”

This was helping, he had to admit, and Yhen’a smiled against G’raha’s skin before nosing at the side of his knee again and gently setting his leg down. He ran his hands firmly down both of them, then back up to rest on his hips before leaning over him and taking his right hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to the palm before slowly drawing down to his inner wrist. Feeling his pulse fluttering was a wonder- not his aether as before, he held warm flesh and blood instead of cold crystal, but… he had loved both equally. He smiled a bit, then kissed his way up his arm and over his shoulder. When he started kissing G’raha’s neck, the other man gasped and pressed a hand to the back of his head again, and reaching down to lightly rub the pad of his thumb against a stiff nipple earned him a throaty groan. He lingered right where he was, traced the Archon tattoo with the tip of his tongue and made G’raha whimper as his breath came fast and uneven, smiled as he deliberately ran his fingertips down his chest and over his flat stomach.

“You’re mine, Raha,” he breathed against his neck, making him tremble all over again. “I’m yours- and for once, for the first, time is on _our_ _side._ ” G’raha opened his mouth to speak, but all he managed was the first syllable of Yhen’a’s name before the Keeper wrapped his hand around him- the rest disappeared into a shout. Yhen’a thumbed his tip and then stroked him languidly, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and sucking hard at his pulse point now and again. This was good, he thought, this was what he wanted- to banish all of it, to have him just like this.

G’raha tensed, then gasped and batted his hand away before digging his fingers into the blankets. He lay still and gritting his teeth, then slowly relaxed back into the mattress and looked up at Yhen’a with eyes that nearly glowed. “I’ll have you instead,” he promised.

Yhen’a’s lips quirked, and he leaned down to catch his lower lip between his teeth before nipping at his chin. “Will you?” he asked, amused- his tail curled behind him, betraying the rush of heat the words sent through his entire body.

“ _Oh,_ yes,” G’raha promised, pushing himself up and Yhen’a down to the blankets in what seemed like one swift, graceful motion. “Just as I did that first night, which has returned to me in _stunning_ clarity.” He smirked a little. “Oil, then?”

“Drawer,” Yhen’a said, struck a little stupid at the way G’raha was looking at him and the flush of arousal that made thinking rather difficult. “There, by the- there.”

G’raha’s full lips curved into a grin, and he reached into the drawer in the bedside table before coming back with the mostly full glass vial. He didn’t say anything else, though he really didn’t need to- he put his mouth to use elsewhere, and Yhen’a stared blankly up at the ceiling and counted the stars.

Once G’raha felt he was ready, or at least ready _enough,_ he slicked himself and moved over him, smiled as Yhen’a immediately wrapped arms and legs both around him. “My Yhen’a,” he breathed, “my dearest love…” He only waited a breath or two before pressing forward, and Yhen’a sucked in a breath at the _rush_ of it all. They were here, in his bed- _their_ bed now- in the house he’d lived in for a while but now felt fully like a home. He made a quiet sound and arched his back, and G’raha leaned down to kiss him fiercely. “Sing for me,” he breathed against his lips- and Yhen’a didn’t have time to formulate a response as G’raha began to move.

They sang together, in the end.

Laying still and quiet as the sun rose, Yhen’a watched the room brighten and shadows begin to dance across G’raha’s skin. He chased each one with callused fingertips, and G’raha laughed softly at the delicate touch, delighting in just being present. Yhen’a looked at him and smiled warmly, then leaned close and kissed him- G’raha pulled him closer, and when the kiss broke, neither moved. Yhen’a traced his fingertips over the curve of G’raha’s left cheek, and G’raha smiled teary-eyed up at him.

“I couldn’t have begun to ask for all of this,” he said, his voice shaking a little. “To have you, to be home… all the dreams I had, all the hopes and the yearning- never has _anything_ in my life been so difficult, but I swear to you, it was worth every single second.” He managed a small smile. “I will miss everyone on the First and think of them often, but right now… right now, I only wish to think about _us._ I hope you’ll forgive me my selfishness.”

“Forgive you? I’ll help you indulge it.” Yhen’a kissed the corners of each eye and the marks beneath. “Rest a little… when you wake, we’ll make something to eat- and then who knows? We can do whatever we want to.”

G’raha’s smile widened, and he nodded. “Whatever we want to,” he echoed, and the two settled down beneath the blankets and wrapped up in one another. “I love you… sweet dreams, Yhen’a.”

“I love you, too,” Yhen’a murmured, feeling very drowsy all of a sudden. “Sweet dreams, Raha.”

… and nothing but, he hoped.


End file.
